


Date Night Karaoke Klance

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: Karaoke Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran owns the bar, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Dates, Gay Bar, Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk and Pidge wingman, Karaoke, Klance first date, Klance smut, Lance just figured out he's bi, Lance thinks it's a date but Keith just wants to hook up, Lance will win Keith over, M/M, Shiro hosts karaoke, Trigger Warning: Africa by Toto, Will add smut tags after smut chapter, Yeehaw Keith, country bar, musical intimidation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: A week ago Lance had a steamy hookup with a country boy in a karaoke bar bathroom. This week Lance is excited to have his first date with him at the same bar. Of course things don't exactly go as planned. Excerpt:“Sorry. Excuse me. Did you call Keith, Gateway Gay? What does that mean?”“Because after you try him you either go gay or you go home,” explained Romelle.“But he’s here,” said Adam, giving Lance a squeeze, “he’s going gay.”“Well, I’m not here to ‘go gay’” clarified Lance. “I’m going on a date with Keith.” Lance gestured to the table. Adam turned to look and gasped, covering his mouth with both his hands and finally releasing Lance from the awkward embrace.“I’m dying. He’s going full gentlemen.”“Well,” said Romelle with a twisted grin. “This will be entertaining after all.”





	1. Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyrandomhappenklance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance/gifts), [letmebelex (Willow_wolfe88)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolfe88/gifts), [RADifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/gifts).



> Sequel to Country Karaoke Klance

Lance recognized her by her white hair pulled up into a bun. She was bent over a table, arranging cutlery wrapped in a napkins. Lance approached nervously, his one arm tucked behind his back, and cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Excuse me,” said Lance, when she didn’t look.

She made a little curious humming noise as she turned to look at him, placing a hand on a popped out hip.

“Allura, right?” It was a unique name, but he’d memorized with a word association since she was so “alluring” with her looks.

“That’s m’name, don’t wear it out,” she said. “What can I do fer ya?”

“Well, I don’t know if you remember me from last Saturday,” said Lance, embarrassed. He rubbed his neck nervously.

Allura twisted up her mouth then said, “Lance, right? You sat there with your friends,” she pointed to a nearby table, “a big guy 'n a little guy who likes cherries and you sang Bailamos?”

“Wow,” gasped Lance, “That’s an incredible memory.”

“And I caught you and Keith neckin' in the bathroom,” she said with a straight face. Lance turned bright red. “How could I forget?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” mumbled Lance. Allura just shrugged.

“Keith’s a bad influence. Can I help ya with somethin’?”

“Actually yes,” said Lance, brightening. He pulled the bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. Allura’s face fell. 

“Shoot. This is awkward.”

“These are for Keith,” Lance quickly clarified. “I’m supposed to meet him here tonight. For a date. And I bought him these flowers, but then I realized if we’re here all night the flowers might wilt without water so I was hoping maybe you had a vase or something to keep them fresh and then we could place them on the table?”

Allura gave him the warmest look. “O’course I can help you with that. We have lots o’ vases in the back we use for catered events. I can get those fer you.” She held out her arms and Lance passed over the flowers.

“Wow. Thank you.”

“Come to think of it,” said Allura, tapping her chin with her finger, “We have some nice white table cloths too. Way better than these ol’ plastic things.” She tugged at the red and white checkered table cloth on the table she’d been setting.

“That would be perfect!”

“Which table were ya thinking?” asked Allura, turning around and considering the room. Lance had arrived after the dinner rush, but before regular bar frequenting hours so almost the whole place was open. “We’ve got the one in front of the dance floor. Front and centre of the karaoke.”

“Yeah, that’s a good one, but I wonder if we should stick with the table I had last week out of nostalgia. It’s kind of our spot.”

“I thought the bathroom was your spot,” said Allura, cheekily.

“Right,” said Lance, blushing again. “What do you think?”

“Take our best table at the front,” said Allura, “You’ll make new memories there plus that’s my section tonight.”

Five minutes later Lance was smoothing out the white tablecloth over the table at the front as Allura moved the vase full of flowers to the center. 

“One more thing,” she said, holding up her finger before disappearing back into the kitchen. When she came back out again she had a reserved sign that she placed on the table. “There,” she said proudly, “Now it’s perfect.”

“Thank you so much,” gushed Lance, “I can’t believe you’re helping me after… uh… the bathroom.” Lance whispered that last part.

Allura waved him off. “I’m just so happy you’re taking Keith out. I’d do anything fer him. Any of us would.”

“Really? ‘Cause you and Coran seemed pretty pissed with him when I left.”

“Well, he is a scamp,” said Allura with a shrug, “But he’s our scamp so what can ya do? Seriously, if you need anything else t’night, just ask the staff.”

“I’m going to do just that. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” said Allura, heading off to check in on her tables.

Things were already going better than planned. Lance took a nerve calming deep breath then turned to the stage.

“Here are the light cues,” said the spectacled bartender who Lance had been calling the Fairy King in his head. The guy was wearing the shortest shorts Lance had ever seen on a man. “Spotlight on me followed by –”

“Adam, ya know we don’t do spots,” said the karaoke host, Shiro, interrupting him. “We also don’t do lighting cues. I remind ya of this every week and you keep forgettin'.”

“You’re holding out on us,” said Romelle in a British accent again. “I’ve seen those lights change colour.” She pointed up at the stage lights.

“It’s with a remote,” said Shiro. He was standing behind the sound table situated beside the stage. He picked up a remote from beside him and pointed it at the stage lights. He clicked his way through the different colours. “If ya want different colours someone would have to stand here, point the remote at the lights, and click through while you perform.”

Adam and Romelle’s eyes got all big as they brought their fists up to their chins to give Shiro cutesy looks.

Shiro chucked. “Alright. I’ll click through the lights.”

“Yay,” giggled Adam.

“Right down yer cues fer me and get them too me soon. You two are gonna be great.”

“Thanks to you,” sang Romelle, spinning away to head to the kitchen.

“Thanks, Muscle Daddy!” said Adam with a wave before following after Romelle. Lance watched Shiro blush and turn away. Adam was in earshot of Lance when he grabbed hold of Romelle’s arm and whispered, “Oh lord, did I just say my adorable yet X rated secret nickname out loud?”

“Yes, you did.”

“I’m dead.”

“I think he kinda liked it,” said Lance.

Both of them turned to look at him as if noticing him for the first time.

“O-M-G you’re back!” gasped Adam darting forward and enveloping him in a hug. Lance did not know how to react to that. He was not expecting such an intimate welcome from someone who was basically all legs.

“Who’s this?” asked Romelle.

“Mr. Pointy Chin,” said Adam stepping to the side, but keeping a chummy arm draped around Lance’s shoulders. 

“Lance, actually.”

“Who?” asked Romelle.

“You know, Keith’s conquest. The one we’ve been talking about all week.”

“Oh him,” said Romelle, her eyes falling on Lance. “I’m over him.”

“But you’re the one who convinced Coran not to ban him and not to punish Gateway Gay.”

“Ugh, why did I waste my energy?”

“Because it’s going to be our entertainment for tonight,” urged Adam.

Was Lance even part of this conversation or was he just a prop? “Sorry. Excuse me. Did you call Keith, Gateway Gay? What does that mean?”

“Because after you try him you either go gay or you go home,” explained Romelle.

“But he’s here,” said Adam, giving Lance a squeeze, “he’s going gay.”

“Well, I’m not here to ‘go gay’” clarified Lance. “I’m going on a date with Keith.” Lance gestured to the table. Adam turned to look and gasped, covering his mouth with both his hands and finally releasing Lance from the awkward embrace.

“I’m dying. He’s going full gentlemen.”

“Well,” said Romelle with a twisted grin. “This will be entertaining after all.”

“You two, rehearsal’s over, back to work,” came Coran’s voice from back at the bar.

Adam turned to Romelle and said, “Game face, Romy.”

Romelle gave him a serious nod then turned to the door where a new group of customers had just walked in. “Howdy!” she called out, strutting her way over to the group. “Welcome t’Gorgeous Man’s Bar and Grill!”

“Annnnnd she’s Southern again,” muttered Lance, who had begun to wonder if he’d imagined it the week before.

“She gonna make mad tips tonight,” said Adam, “And you know what? So am I!” Adam skipped himself back over to the bar. When he went behind it, those shorts (and let’s face it, dem legs) were out of view and he just looked like an average dude in a t-shirt. He looked back at Lance and waved. “Good luck, sweetie!” he called out.

This was a problem because it drew Coran’s attention to Lance. Coran marched right up to him and got way in Lance’s personal space. (Like what is with the people in this bar and boundaries?) He leaned so close to Lance, Lance had to lean back to keep their faces from touching as Coran inspected him at close range.

“Pathetic,” said Coran. Lance gulped, wondering if he wasn’t welcome at this bar after all. “A full week of growth and that’s what you’ve got?”

“What?” asked Lance, lost.

“I don’t see a single whisker! This can’t be the best you can do for mustache growth.”

Ohhhhhh, Lance had promised him he’d grow a mustache…

“I guess I don’t really grow facial hair.” That was a lie. He’d shaved not two hours ago in preparation for his date.

“Hmmm, must be a nutritional problem,” said Coran, tugging at his own ‘stache. “Come find me later. We’ll talk supplements and facial balms. If worse comes to worse, there’s always hair follicle transplants.”

“Oh… good… a backup plan,” squeaked Lance.

Coran narrowed his eyes one more time, then stepped back and casually moved on like he hadn’t just implied Lance needed surgery of the face. Lance let out another tension releasing breath. Okay, so a couple weird interactions with staff, but things we’re still going better than planned.

He turned towards his real goal and approached Shiro who was occupied taping down cords.

“Hey, uh, Shiro, right?” said Lance.

Shiro looked up from his work and smiled. “Bailamos,” he said, giving Lance the finger guns.

“Bailamos,” said Lance with a nod, giving the finger guns right back.

“What’s up?” asked Shiro, standing up. Boy, he was tall… and broad chested. Woof. Now that Lance was acknowledging his attraction to men suddenly all these legs and chests were throwing his focus, but kinda in an exhilarating way. Like he’d built it up so long and now it was just fun to check guys out.

“I don’t know if you overheard,” said Lance, “But I’m taking Keith on a date tonight.” Lance gestured to the table he’d set up with Allura’s help to illustrate this.

Shiro looked over at the table then back at Lance. He smiled and there was something a bit interesting hiding beneath it though Lance couldn’t read what. 

“No, I hadn’t heart that.”

“Well, I was hoping you could help me out by letting me sing as soon as Keith gets here. I want to do a whole dramatic moment where he walks in to the sound of my voice and sees me up onstage.”

“How're you gonna time that out?” asked Shiro. “Keith should show up soon, but you can’t know exactly when he’ll walk in.”

“Don’t worry,” said Lance. “I’ve got plant on the outside.”

*******

Keith listened to the gravel crunch under his feet as he walked across Gorgeous Man’s parking lot. 

‘He probably won’t even come back,’ his brain told him, ‘they never do.’

‘Plus he wasn’t that hot,’ he responded to himself.

‘Liar,’ said his brain.

As Keith walked towards the door, he noticed in lieu of the usual smokers there was just one person standing outside, looking down at her phone. Those glasses reminded him of someone and he was certain he’d met her before.

No… him before. Last week, he was sure this was Lance’s small friend though he was dressed completely different this time. The jeans and sneakers had been swapped for a pair of doc martens, black tights, and black pencil skirt. A black jean jacket was worn over a green t-shirt that read “MEME QUEEN” and his chin length hair was half down and half pulled up into a top pony.

None of this was particularly interesting to Keith who was used to men in drag at GM. He decided to just nod a casual hello and head on inside. The presence of Lance’s friend would suggest that Lance was in attendance as well.

‘Eager much?’ said Keith’s brain.

‘Shut up, brain. You’re the one who told me he wouldn’t show.’

The guy was still looking at his phone, but Keith nodded anyway, but when he went to walk past, the guy threw out his arm.

“Halt,” he said, still looking down at his phone.

“Excuse me?” said Keith, though he had in fact, already halted.

“You can’t go in yet,” he said.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m stalling you.”

This seemed like a bit of the chicken or the egg situation.

“Could ya not though?”

“My instructions are what they are.”

“Instructions?” repeated Keith. Okay, this was quickly changing from confusing to annoying. “Listen fella –“

“Not a fella,” said the guy, finally flicking his eyes up at Keith.

“Sir, whatever,” said Keith, wondering why he was being respectful to someone so frustrating.

“Not a sir either. Currently going by femme titles and she/her/hers pronouns.”

Keith blinked. “But last week –“

“I was masc, but now I’m femme. My pronouns change. You’ll get used to it the more time you spend with me and if you’re ever unsure, just ask.”

Keith took a second to process this then said, “Listen ma’am –”

“Ma’am?!” gasped the guy, er, girl, wide eyed and offended.

“You said femme titles!”

“Do you I look old enough to be a ma’am?”

“Miss, lady, whatever. Can I go in now?”

“No,” she said then looked back down at her phone.

“What in tarnation is happenin' here?” asked Keith to no one since the girl who was not old enough to ‘ma’am’ was no longer paying attention to him.

“Hey-o,” came a second voice. “Update on covering the back enterance… there is no back entrance. Oh great, you caught Keith.”

Keith looked to see Lance’s larger friend come around the side of the bar’s building.

“Why 'm I being caught?” asked Keith.

“Does Lance know he’s out here?” asked the big guy.

“Yeah, but he’s not ready yet,” said the girl. “Check the group chat. We already updated you on all of this.”

The big guy pulled out his phone and gasped. “Fifty-six messages? I’ve only had my phone in my pocket for five minutes!”

“You know we get chatty when we scheming.”

“What scheme?!” demanded Keith, much louder than before since apparently neither of them could properly hear him.

“Hey Keith,” said the big guy, “Did I not properly say hi yet? It’s good to see you again. How are you doing? How was your week?”

Now it was Keith’s turn to ignore the questions that had been posed as he suddenly remembered their names. “Look, Hulk, Twig –”

He was cut off by a burst of laughter from the two of them.

Twig looked at Hulk and said, “He was close.”

Keith pushed on regardless of their reaction. “- Remember how you two helped wingman me with Lance last week? Can I get some of that schemin' energy back on my team and you two let me know if Lance is plannin' somethin'?”

“Sorry bro,” said Twig, “Lance was pretty pissed about us working with you behind his back which is dumb because it resulted in him getting his dick wet, but we swore we’d be his wingpeople this time round.”

“… Okay, but could I bribe you?” asked Keith.

“You could probably bribe Pidge,” said Hulk as he pointed at his friend. “She’s actually named Pidge by the way and I’m Hunk. Nice to re-meet you. Lance had a lot of good things to say about you.”

‘What good things? You and Lance only spent a hot and heavy twenty minutes together in the bathroom.’

‘Shut up, brain,’ said Keith in his head then out loud he pointed at ‘Pidge’ and said, “How much to bribe you?”

Pidge looked up from her phone and said, “No, need. I just got the go ahead. Shall we?” She offered out her arm. 

Keith was too confused by the gesture to move, but then Hulk, er, Hunk took him by the arm and guided him to the entrance anyway. Pidge skittered ahead and grabbed the door. She bowed down as she held it open for Hunk to escort Keith over the threshold.

It was a little early for karaoke to start yet Keith heard the sounds of early eighties slow rock drifting from the stage. The song intro was so familiar he knew what it was within the first bar.

“I hear the drums echoing tonight  
But he hears only whispers of some quiet conversation”

He’d only heard Lance sing once, but he recognized his voice long before he was in view of the stage.

“He's coming in, 12:30 flight  
The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation”

Keith stopped by the bar to watch, captivated by the boy onstage.

‘Oh no, he is as hot as you remembered…,” squeaked his brain.

“I stopped an old man along the way  
Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies”

He also had perfect pitch and a charismatic stage presence… Lance seemingly hadn’t noticed Keith arrival until his eyes turned to meet his as he sang, “He turned to me as if to say…”

But it was Pidge and Hunk who sang the rest of the line, harmonizing, “Hurry boy, he’s waiting there for you!” as they gently shoved him forward. 

“It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you”

Lance knew he was slaying. He’d be practicing all week to get this perfect. Last Saturday he’d seduced Keith without even meaning to. Now that it was an actual goal, Keith wouldn’t know what’d hit him.

“There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do”

Lance had to steady himself when he did look at Keith. Shit. He was hotter than he remembered. But then, last week he’d been repressing his attraction to men. Now that he was embracing it, Keith was almost too much to look at.

“I bless the rains down in Africa”

He looked a bit different this week. No cowboy boots, but Vans instead. His mullet was pulled back into a pony, which was also a feminine, but apparently Lance liked that expression on men. He had on a black graphic tee and back again were those tight black jeans that Lance loved so much.

“Gonna take some time to do the things we never had  
Ooh, ooh”

Keith looked over to the bar and saw Adam had a lit lighter held above his head and was waving it back and forth like he was at a Stones concert. When he noticed Keith looking he gave him a big grin.

Keith stepped forward towards the stage as Lance sang the second verse only to have Allura slide up and give him a one armed hug while she balanced her tray in the other arm. 

“Have fun,” she whispered before slipping away.

“Yeah, have fun,” said Romelle, passing by, but her tone was much more sinister. That felt like a red flag. In that moment Coran also approached.

“He’s a dud, I’m afraid,” said Coran, kicking up Keith’s worry. “Couldn’t grow a single moustache hair over the course of a week.” Keith relaxed. Of course that’s what Coran was fixated on.

Keith approached the sound booth beside the stage where Shiro was kicking back, a satisfied smile on his face. Keith narrowed his eyes at him as he reached over and picked up a mic for himself. Shiro definitely could’ve given him a heads up on what he was walking into.

Keith flipped on the mic and stepped up onstage just in time to join Lance in singing, “Frightened of this thing that I've become.”

Lance hadn’t expected Keith to join him onstage, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you”

Not when their voices harmonized like this. ‘This is our first time singing together,’ thought Lance, feeling certain it wouldn’t be the last.

“There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa”

He was making eye contact with Keith for the first time in a whole week and even that was thrilling. He knew for sure they looked good onstage together.

“Gonna take some time to do the things we never had  
Ooh, ooh”

The screen to Lance’s right announced an instrumental break with a bar counting down the return to the chorus. Lance wondered if he should kiss Keith hello or if that was too much too soon. He was also good with just basking in his presence, but then Keith was on the move, passing the mic back to Shiro and hoping off stage.

Keith went up to Hunk and Pidge who were hanging back. He grabbed each of their hands and pulled them forward towards the stage. Then he whistled and waved at Adam and Romelle who were behind the bar. He did the same to Coran and Allura.

As everyone came up, Keith handed out the extra mics. Adam and Romelle huddled around the mic Allura held and together they sang, “Hurry boy, he's waiting there for you!”

“It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you”

Everyone sang along to the chorus. Hunk and Pidge had one mic. Coran was in the booth with Shiro, sharing another. Keith stepped back up to Lance to share his mic.

“There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa”

Coran hit those high back up vocals when he sang, “I bless the rain!”

“I bless the rains down in Africa”

“I bless the rain!”

“I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa” 

“Ah, gonna take the time!” that one was Adam hitting that high note.

“Gonna take some time to do the things we never had  
Ooh, ooh”

They started cheering as the long-ass outro music played. Adam, Allura, and Romelle all took off quick, needing to get back to serving.

“That was fun!” exclaimed Hunk. “All of us coming together.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have thought of that,” said Lance who had assumed he’d perform solo, but the moment had been magical.

“It is bar policy,” said Keith.

“What?” asked Lance.

Keith pointed to a sign pinned up on the sound booth that read “WARNING: If you request Africa, the staff will jump in and join you!”

“Why… do they have that policy?” asked Lance.

“Because someone requests it at least once a night,” said Shiro, “Makes it more interesting for us instead of just listenin' to the same performance every time.”

Coran sang, “It’s WHHHHyyy we GOOOOT our HARmonies DOOOOOWN!”

“Yeah, ya can’t get a more basic karaoke song than Africa,” snorted Keith.

“Right,” said Lance, trying not to implode. I mean the boy he was on a date with had basically called him basic and worse yet, in the context of his karaoke choices, but that was cool. Lance would roll with it. Still off to a good start. “Shall we sit?” suggest Lance, hoping his voice didn’t betray his internal freak out. So his opening number wouldn’t impress Keith, but surely his awesome romantic table set up would.

“Enjoy your date,” said Shiro.

This gave Keith pause. He let Lance walk ahead so he could turn back and say, “Who’s on a date now?”

Shiro nodded to a table at the edge of the dance floor with a crisp white tablecloth and a bouquet of flowers.

“Oh no,” muttered Keith.

“Oh yes,” hissed Shiro. “Go. Don’t keep your date waiting.”

Keith walked forward, suddenly on edge like he was unsure what was expected of him.

“Um, I think this table’s taken,” said Keith, referring to the ‘reserved’ sign. He held out a bit of hope that this grand show wasn’t for him despite the fact that Lance had already pulled out a chair for him at said table.

“No, no, Allura put that there for us,” said Lance.

“Lura,” cursed Keith under his breath. Lance was still looking at him expectantly (and he could feel every single staff member’s eyes looking at him too) so Keith stepped up and slowly lowered himself onto the chair. “So you, uh, are treating this like a date?”

That made Lance’s eyes widen as he sat down in his seat. “How should I treat this?”

“When I asked you to meet me here I figured we’d get drunk and hook up again.”

A look of panic came over Lance’s face and then he blurted out, “This is why I wanted to exchange phone numbers so we could make a clear plan!”

“I don’t give out my numbers to strangers,” said Keith, not liking Lance’s tone and automatically going on the defensive.

“Stranger? You’ve had my dick in your mouth and vice versa!”

“Is that how you measure knowing someone?” countered Keith. 

“It’s better than how you measure strangers!”

Keith wanted to get their voices lower since he knew the bar gossips were listening, “This is literally the first actual conversation we’ve had and we’re arguing.”

“So what can I get -,” started Allura, sweeping in with her notepad at the ready.

“Not now,” they both snapped, still holding angry eye contact.

“I’ve give ya a’sec,” said Allura, tip toeing away.

Lance broke eye contact and put his head in his hands. Keith suddenly worried he was about to cry, but instead a rapid stream of Spanish was spoken into Lance’s palms. When he raised his head back up he looked dejected.

“No, you’re right. I shouldn’t have assumed. I warned you before I’m a bit much and here I am being so extra.” Lance sighed and stood up. “I shouldn’t have done all this.” Lance grabbed the edge of the tablecloth like he was about to drag it off.

Panicked Lance was going to rip that vase of flowers off with it and smash it on the floor (where Coran would likely make Keith clean it up,) Keith threw out his hands and said, “No!”

Too late. Lance flicked his wrists and pulled off the entire tablecloth… and left the vase standing up right.

“How did you…?” began Keith, impressed in spite of himself.

“You can keep those,” said Lance, pointing at the vase. “Flowers. Not the vase. Vase belongs here.”

Lance wrapped the tablecloth around his shoulders like a shawl and dragged his feet as he walked away. That’s when Keith became aware of all the eyes from the staff glaring at him. 

Okay, just because *they* didn’t want him to reject Lance, didn’t mean Keith had to go on this date.

‘But he is really hot,’ said his brain.

“Dammit,” cursed Keith as he saw Shiro go to stand up to come give Keith ‘a talkin’ to.’ “Lance, wait!” Lance stopped, looking over his tablecloth cloaked shoulder. Keith pushed on, well aware that he was going to have to speak loud enough that others would overheard him (wasn’t there usually music playing?) “I’m not opposed to sittin’ at this here table wit you. Fer a time. Casually.”

“I can be casual,” said Lance, spinning around which made his tablecloth shawl twirl along with him. “I can be Mr. Casual. I can compete on the world stage of casualness. I can –”

“Isn’t competing to be casual awfully uncasual?”

“You didn’t let me finish. See, I could compete, but I won’t because I’m too casual… and that competition doesn’t exist… because the competitors are too casual… but none as casual as me.”

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

Keith pushed out the seat beside him with his foot. “Sit down already.”

“I was about to,” chuckled Lance, nervously. He sat down and scooted his chair up to the table again. “But like seriously. This doesn’t have to be a big deal. Ignore the flowers. Or I can take them away.” Lance went to stand up and reach for the flowers.

“Just sit,” said Keith, grabbing his arm and guiding him heavily back into his seat. Lance had a lot of energy and indeed he was incredibly awkward and dorky, but then… Keith had read that the moment he met him last week and it was part of the appeal along with the face and the ass and the amazing tongue skills. Keith had to suck in a breath when that memory popped into his head.

“Right. Sitting. Casual sitting and talking and not a date,” said Lance, bringing Keith back out of his head.

“Every time you call this ‘casual’ it becomes more tense, but… Whatever call it a date if you like just quit wavin’ about.”

“Yeah, sure. I can do that. Probably. I have good table manners. I barely even spill.”

“That’s a weird brag.”

“Me? Weird? No. Nothing weird will be happening on our other-word-for-casual date.”

“Hey-o,” said Hunk, taking a seat beside Lance. “How’s the date going? Are sparks flying? They’re flying, aren’t they? Oop! I think I just saw one in the air there.”

“What are these sparks?” asked Pidge, sitting down. “They’re really like sex pheromones, right? That’s gross. Glad I’m immune. Don’t breathe on me though.”

“You can’t sit with us,” snapped Lance, stressed by the sudden appearance of his friends.

“But this place filled up while we were gone and there’s no other tables free,” argued Pidge.

“Gone? Where?”

“I invited my brother tonight and the doofus got lost on the way here. Wandered into the supermarket down the street. I got the SOS text from there. We had to go collect him.”

“Your brother?” repeated Lance. “The one you’ve supposedly lived with for three years in the dorm room next to ours yet we’ve never once met him? The one you most likely made up?”

“He’s not made up, he’s right,” Pidge looked behind her then her face fell. “Oh crap!” Pidge stood up and looked around. “Seriously? He only had to walk twenty feet by himself and he got lost?” 

“Suppose I believe this brother existed, why would you invite him along on my date?” Lance shifted his gaze to Keith, waiting for him to protest the D word again, but he was silent.

“Because he spends all his time in our room and my mom told me I need to start taking him into the outside world once a week to ‘air him out.’” Pidge added air quotes to this. “Just a warning. He’s not used to being around people so he’s really socially awkward. And like, real socially awkward, not the socially awkward we’re used to with Lance.”

“I’m not socially awkward!”

Pidge squinted at him. “Are you wearing a cape?”

“No,” said Lance, shimmying the tablecloth off of his shoulders.

“Whatever. I need to find him before he wanders into traffic.” Pidge took off.

“That’s commitment to a bit,” said Lance.

“No, her brother’s real,” said Hunk, “I’ve seen him.”

“Yeah, we both saw him across the quad that one time, but I’m pretty sure that was just masc Pidge.”

“No, I just met him at the supermarket and yes, he basically is masc Pidge, but taller.”

Lance chuckled. “Oh my god, can you imagine the kind of huge dork a tall masc Pidge who never leaves his room will be like?”

“Found him,” announced Pidge, dragging what really was a masc Pidge, but taller towards their table. However, Hunk, in his naïve heterosexuality, had to neglected to mention one thing. Her brother was –

“Hot,” said Lance and then when he heard his voice say that out loud added, “… dogs. Hot dogs. I’m craving hot dogs. I wonder if this menu…” Lance looked down at the wood of the table and realized he didn’t have a menu yet so he spun around and reached across to the next table. “Can I just…? Thank you.” He pulled it right out of woman’s hands and turned around and pretended to study it while not looking at the beautiful long-haired Adonis version of Pidge.

“Guys, this is Matt. Matt, this is –”

“Don’t tell me,” said Matt, “Pidge has told me all about you so I bet I can guess. Lance?” he said this while pointing at Hunk. “Hunk,” he said, while pointing at Keith and then he turned to Lance and said, “and you are a mystery.”

Pidge sighed. “Okay, Matt you literally just met Hunk and that one is Lance and this guy here is Keith.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you, Lance, Keeve.”

“Keith,” said Keith.

“Sorry? Keef?”

“Keith,” repeated Keith.

“So, it is Keeve?”

“It’s Keith.”

“Keeve.”

“Keith.”

“See… I feel like we’re saying the same thing, but your accent in throwing me off. I’m just going to call you, friend.”

“No,” said Keith.

“See, I warned you he was awkward,” sighed Pidge. Matt just smiled like this didn’t bug him at all. “Here,” she said, grabbing a chair from the table beside them (scooping it out from a leather daddy who had just been about to sit down.) “Sit and behave.”

Matt sat down, but when Pidge went to sit Lance stopped her. 

“Pidge, aside,” Lance said, pulling his friend out of her seat and not giving her the option of refusing. When he got her far enough to be out of earshot he scolded her. “You know how important this date is to me, why are you sabotaging it?”

“I did what now?” asked Pidge, not even concerned.

“Sabotage!” spat Lance.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt, because yes, that does sound like me but I’m afraid whatever it is it’s unintentional. Care to state your case?”

“I’m attempting to impress Keith and you go and invite another hot guy along!”

“Well… Hunk was always going to come. He comes everywhere with us. Should I have uninvited Hunk?”

“No, not Hunk, your hot brother!”

Pidge gave Lance a blank stare. “Sorry who?”

Frustrated, Lance barked, “Matt! Your hot brother!”

Pidge’s eyes widened. “Matt is hot?!” she gasped, “This is the first I’m hearing bout this.” Lance rolled his eyes knowing she was no longer taking this seriously (if she ever was.) “Matt!” snapped Pidge, turning back to the table, “Is it true?”

“What true?” asked Matt, leaning away from the table to talk to her.

“Are you hot?” Pidge’s tone was accusatory.

“Yes, it’s true,” he said, gravely.

“Well, how come you never told me?” she yelled.

“Honestly… I had hoped you’d never find out.”

“Well, I know now, so what am I supposed to do with this information?”

“I don’t know… I think the family’s going to have to break up.”

“I see no other option,” said Pidge, her tone serious.

“Consider this a conscious uncoupling of our siblinghood,” said Matt.

Pidge turned back to Lance, “There. No more hot brother.” Then she smacked him on the arm and went to walk off, but he grabbed her again.

“He’s still at our table.”

“And he’s so hot you can’t take your eyes off him and look at Keith?”

“No! I’m scared Keith’s going to notice he’s hot and fall in love with him instead of me.”

Pidge gave Lance her usual ‘everything you just said is stupid look.’ “Does Keith have to fall in love with someone?” Then she gasped. “Is he under some curse we have to break?”

Lance groaned and released Pidge’s arm. “You’re no help.”

“Finally. You figured out my whole deal.” Pidge spun and proudly walked back to the table. Lance rolled back his shoulders in an attempt to look confident and followed her back. 

Matt was using napkins to draw out some kind of scientific formula and explaining it to those present. Hunk was nodding along intently though his pained expression revealed he was struggling to keep up. Keith was staring off into space with what Lance could only hope was resting bitch face and not actually annoyed at the situation bitch face.

“Hey, sorry,” said Lance, dropping down beside him.

Keith blinked and looked at Lance. “S’okay.” Oof one word response and the only words they’d exchanged since there better-word-for-casual date had been crashed.

“Matt, that’s boring,” snapped Pidge. “Put that away.”

“Okay,” said Matt with a shrug. He crumpled up the napkin and shot it like a basketball away from the table. “Nothing but net,” he declared with a grin which was worrisome because Lance had not seen where it landed and he wondered what Matt considered a ‘net’ in the middle of bar…

“Keith,” said Lance, turning to his date. “So…” Oh no, he didn’t have a topic… Lance’s gaze drifted down to Keith’s chest, which was… so nice. Geez. Ever since he’d unleashed his attraction to men, he felt like a hormonal teenager again. “I like your shirt,” said Lance, quickly when he realized he’d been staring for too long.

What was Keith’s shirt? He hadn’t actually focused on it so much as he’d been trying to see the outline of his nipples through the fabric… It read “I saw Mothman at Galra Park” with a blurry dark photograph underneath and then the date 08/23/15.

“Thanks,” said Keith. Yikes. Single word again.

“I’ve never heard of Mothman. Are they good?” Lance made a mental note to look up the band later.

“Amazing,” said Keith, but without any enthusiasm. Once again, only a single word.

“Drinks!” said Lance suddenly, “We should order drinks. And food. Where is Allura?”

“She got busy after you rejected her,” said a voice beside Lance. He turned to see Adam on the dance floor in a deep lunge still in those booty shorts. Okay, someone was fucking with Lance and that’s why there were hot guys everywhere all of sudden (either that or he willingly went to a gay bar.)

“Oh good, the bartender,” said Pidge, “We’re gonna need to start with a round of whiskey shots and then –”

“Sorry, sweetie. Not your waitress.”

“But you do bartend,” said Keith, “You’re the one who makes the drinks.”

“Yeah, but legally I can’t take your order.”

“You take my order all the time when I stand at the bar.”

“Yeah, wish I could now, but company policy.”

“A minute ago it was against the law and now it’s company policy?”

Adam switched to lunging on the other leg. “Or I dunno. I just don’t wanna do it. I’m doin’ mah stretches right now.”

“There are people lined up at the bar,” said Keith, gesturing over there.

“Coran’s covering me. I’m about to perform.”

“Perform?” repeated Matt, his voice sceptical. Then his eyes went wide. “Human sacrifice?”

“Why would your mind go there?” asked Pidge.

“See you on the donce floor, gurls,” said Adam, standing up and sashaying away.

“It’s a karaoke bar,” said Hunk, patiently explaining it to Matt. That guy’s going to sing karaoke.

“Wow,” said Matt, “Just like in the movies.”

“You can do it too,” said Lance.

“Really?” gasped Matt, in wonder.

“I’ll get us some books,” said Pidge, standing up. “And some menus. The lesbians over there are bogarting both.”

“Oi! Lesbians!” shouted Pidge, storming towards the table.

“None of us are Lesbians,” responded one of two blue-haired women. “I’m bi – ow! Hey!” Pidge ripped the songbook right out of her hands. The other people gave up their books willingly.

“I got menus too,” said Pidge, returning with a stack of both and distributing them.

“Maybe next time, just ask,” suggested Hunk.

“What fun would that be?”

Lance couldn’t help but notice Keith didn’t touch the menu or the book. “Know what you’re going to sing?” asked Lance.

“Nope,” answered Keith.

“I figured you practice beforehand.”

“Naw,” said Keith.

Lance tried not to completely spiral over the fact that Keith could pull off a flawless performance without rehearsing beforehand. No, he would think of another question to ask him because this was a date and he wanted to talk to Keith (he would also pick another song to sing tonight that Keith wouldn’t deem ‘basic.’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please tell Adam this fic isn't about him? He's not listening to me.
> 
> Music so far:
> 
> Africa by Toto
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bangbangbeefkeef) now. Follow me there. Talk to me.
> 
> And check out the other fics in the Klance and Karaoke collection! They're so good!
> 
> BBBKxoxoxo


	2. It's the Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twerking, conga lines, and Lance's best attempt at table manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Long time, no karaoke! Here is the [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/22muv7lhpv2drb4d6tzzjlrki/playlist/74IpIyIV7feL8FJE129sbn?si=R778-tmaT-GMyGrdtqBoRg) for this fic which will be updated every chapter.

“Good evening, folks,” boomed Shiro’s voice over the sound system. Well, at least this distraction would give Lance time to think of more questions for Keith. “We had Lance up here do a karaoke preview for y’all, but now it’s time fer the actual opening number. And I need to specifically call it that ‘cause I promised them they would open tonight. So please forgive us while service slows down ‘n welcome to the stage Romelle and Adam!”

“Romy and Michelle!” called out Adam from beside the stage.

“Sorry. Romy and Michelle.”

Adam and Romelle hopped up onstage and retrieved mics from Shiro. Romelle had removed the skirt she’d been wearing earlier and was now in dance shorts as well. They both had on sneakers and kneepads.

“How y’all doin’ t’night?” asked Romelle in the southern accent. Funny how that kept changing.

There were about half a dozen “woo’s” that rose from the crowd.

“That was sad,” said Adam, looking around the room disapprovingly. “We need to change the energy level up in here. The kind of night you’re going to have is entirely up to you. So are you going to have a sad ‘woo’ night? Or a WOOOOO night!” The second ‘woo ‘was so loud it caused mic feedback that had the whole bar wincing and covering their ears. “Oops. Technical difficulties.” Then Adam looked over to Shiro. “Nonono, don’t turn my levels down. I promise I won’t yell into the mic again.”

Adam leaned over and readjusted his levels. “Let me just… there.”

“What have I told you ‘bout touching the sound board?” said Shiro, now holding his own microphone.

“What have I told you about heckling me when I’m onstage?” Adam snatched Shiro’s mic away and turned, but then –

“I have another,” said Shiro in an extra deep voice into his second mic.

“Gimme,” said Adam, snatching that one too and handing them off to Romelle so she could dispose of them. “You gonna be good for me?” asked Adam, pointing at Shiro. Shiro shrugged.

“As our regulars know,” said Romelle, walking back to the centre, “Michelle and I do a weekly dance lesson to break the ice on the dancefloor and get everyone movin’ and shakin’.”

“We do have some newbs tonight. So hopefully they’re not shy. Talkin’ bout those scamps and misfits Keith’s collected at this table right here.” Adam pointed directly at them then he switched to a whisper, “Gossip alert, one of them is his date.”

“You don’t need to announce that!” yelled Keith.

“I didn’t. I stage whispered it. Alright, er’body up on their feet because this week’s dance style is twerk.”

The crowd’s reaction was a mix of excitement and moaning.

“This is awesome,” said Matt, turning his table mates. “I always wanted to learn,” he lowered his voice and said, “urban dance.”

“Why did you word it that way?” asked Lance.

“And why did you whisper?” asked Pidge.

“Because as a cis white male I feel like that is the only acceptable wording and volume of voice I can use.”

“I wouldn’t stress too much over that,” said Lance, “there’s a white guy leading the twerk lesson.”

“Adam’s Black,” said Keith.

“What? Really?” Lance turned to squint at Adam who was making his way around the room to try to convince patrons to get up and join in.

“Do you seriously need a second opinion on whether he’s Black or not?” asked Keith, his tone very condescending.

“No,” said Lance, sinking down in his chair. Then his optimism kicked in and he sat back up. “But in that case… let’s go learn how to twerk!”

“Yeah!” cheered Matt, jumping out of his seat and pumping his fist in the air. He scurried over to the dance floor before Lance could even sit up.

“I’ll give it a go,” said Hunk, standing up. “I doubt I’ll be any good at it.”

“Honey,” said Adam, swooping in to speak to Hunk, “That is the booty dreams are made of and yas queens, join!” Then he turned to Lance’s date and in a cold voice said, “Keith.”

“Adam.”

“C’mon.”

“No.”

“You know if you don’t dance I reserve the right to mock you mercilessly.”

“You will mock me mercilessly if I do dance so at least this way I get to stay seated.”

Adam sighed. “Someday… What about you, pint size? You ready to jiggle?”

“I will die not ready,” replied Pidge.

“Oh dramatic,” said Adam then twirled around to head back to the stage. Between him and Romelle, they’d gotten nearly everyone out on the dance floor.

Lance sat back down.

“What are you doing?” asked Keith.

“Well, you don’t wanna dance so…”

“Go dance,” said Keith.

“I don’t wanna leave you alone.”

“Trust me when I say that’s never been a hang-up of mine. Plus I have Pidge.”

“And he got my name right,” said Pidge.

“Okay,” said Lance, brightening. “I’ll be back as soon as it’s over!”

‘Big, big booty, what you got a big booty  
Big, big booty, what you got a big booty’

Lance jumped up to stand by Matt and Hunk. Adam and Romelle were onstage demonstrating the “Basic Twerk" while JLo provided the soundtrack.

“Knees more than shoulder width apart,” instructed Romelle, “Feet turned out a little if that’s more comfortable for you. Then we stick our booties out as we lower down like we’re about t’ sit in a chair.”

“Important to keep your calves as straight as possible,” said Adam, pointing at his own legs. “I do not want to see your knees go over your toes. Make sure your chest is lifted. You ain’t hunched over a squatty potty, okay? Proud chests. And stick that butt out. Don’t be shy. Stand in front of someone cute so they can enjoy the view. That said, you could also stand behind someone cute so you enjoy a nice view as well. Then afterwards get both their numbers. Poly is jolly! But then again I can’t even get one man to date me, let alone two.”

“Be serious though, Addy. Like just one man could handle you,” snickered Romelle.

“True, true. So if any of y’all are in an established relationship and looking for a third, grab my digits at the bar later.”

“Hey!” called out Keith. Lance turned back to look at him. “Coran warned ya not to use yer stage time t’ flirt with the entire bar at once!”

“So I guess the pot is calling the kettle black now?” sassed Adam, directing this at Keith. “Like you don’t seduce an entire room with your hips once a week? Some of us gotta be more direct.”

“Adam!” called out Coran from the bar, “Reel it in!”

Adam sighed. “Sorry y’all. I have sass mouth, but sass mouth does not have me. Where was I?”

“Stick yer booty out at someone cute,” said Romelle who had gotten tired of squatting and had stood back up.

Lance was directly in front of where Keith was sitting so that worked out. He noticed no less than five people maneuvered themselves to point their backsides towards Hunk.

‘All the sexy girls in the party  
Go and grab a man, bring him to the dance floor’

“Oh right.” Adam turned his attention to the sound booth and pointed at Shiro who was up and attempting to sneak away. “You!” Shiro froze. “How come every time I teach a dance lesson you suddenly go on break?”

“I don’t dance,” said Shiro, throwing up his hands.

“I don’t want to see you dance,” said Adam, pointedly, “I want to see you werk! And when we work, we twerk!” He giggled. “I see what I did there. Now I’ve got a nice spot for you right in front here.” Shiro looked at the dancefloor with hesitance.

‘Go on let them jeans touch you while you're dancing  
It's his birthday, give him what he ask for’

“If you’re nervous you can come up here and be my buddy. I have a spot for you right here,” said Adam, pointing to the space directly in front of him. “Or here,” he said, pointing directly behind him. “One or the other, I have no preference.” Then he looked at the crowd and stage whispered, “I actually prefer him behind.”

There was laughter from the crowd. Shiro, who had most definitely heard that, look flustered and just went to go stand in the front like he was told before being subjected to more personal attention from Adam.

“At least he’s only flirting with one person now,” commented Lance.

“Who?” asked Matt, wide-eyed. “Is it me?”

Lance, who was thrown by Matt’s obliviousness, could only respond with, “Do you want him to be?”

“If I’m being honest,” said Matt, pausing, “I think the girl is cuter. Romy is my favourite character. I don’t wanna seem rude though.”

Lance put a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “I think you’re good.”

“Thanks, Hunk,” said Matt.

“I’m still Lance, but okay.”

Lance turned back to the stage where the actual twerk lesson had begun.

“Tuck that tailbone in then pop it out creating what I like t’ call ‘the booty shelf.’” Romelle demonstrated this while Adam waved his arms around her butt like he was displaying the prize on the Price is Right.

“Romy’s got the kind of booty shelf you can set your drink down on.”

“Don’t though,” she said, “If it falls, I’ll have t’ clean it up.”

“Let’s try it together now,” said Adam.

Lance followed the instructions. He squatted down and did the tuck and pop. He wasn’t sure if he did it right though. He wished there was a mirror around so he could check is positioning.

“We go slow t’ get the motion,” said Romelle, “but as we speed up we can really pop it so we get that extra booty bounce at the top. And when you’re really comfortable you can go as fast as you like and let the booty reverberate.”

‘Girls with the cheeks, put 'em hands in the air  
Then pop that, pop, let 'em know that you in here’

“Once you’ve got the hang of the basic twerk, you can lean side to side or change levels, see how low you can go,” said Adam. “If you’re flexible like us you can drop it.” Adam and Romelle dropped down so low in their squats their butts almost touched the ground. The crowd cheered. “But the rest of y’all shouldn’t go past ninety degrees unless you really, really want to because, hell, we can’t stop you.”

They showed everyone some more moves.

“We call this a rainbow,” said Romelle, “because you arc your booty across like a rainbow. So tuck on one side then as you arc across really push that booty out then tuck on the other side. Once you got the motion you can get real quick with it, back n’ forth.”

“This is called a wind,” said Adam rotating his hips, “but I like to call it the Beyoncé since whenever I think of it, I picture Beyoncé doing it. You can start high and get really low with it. Work those quad muscles.”

“You mean whine, not wind,” said Romelle.

“That’s what I’m saying -- wind!”

“No, whine -- w-h-i-n-e,” said Romelle, spelling it out.

“Wait, hold up,” said Adam. “I thought it was w-i-n-d. Ya know like you wind it around?” He twirled his finger in the air.

“No, it is whine,” said Hunk speaking up. Everyone turned to look at him and he seemed to shrink back, suddenly shy. “It’s, uh, it’s a traditional dance from the Carribean.”

“Yas girl,” said Adam, pointing at Hunk. “That is an awesome information. Thank you for sharing. Because although many seem to think that twerk was invented in the nineties or worse by Miley, it actually originated in West Africa - along with my mama’s family - and the modern American take is a fusion of traditional dance styles which are, apparently, not all from Africa and their blessed rains.” Adam winked at Lance.

“Wait, where are you from?” shouted some dude at one of the tables.

Without missing a beat, Adam spun on him and said, “New York, sweetie. Ever heard of it?”

“No I meant where did you… nevermind.”

“Anyway,” continued Adam, “it’s wonderful to step back and find out more about twerk's history so we can better appreciate it.”

Hunk spoke up again and said, “So if like twerk styles are more about quick, sharp movements to shift the, uh, booty cheeks, then it helps to think of a whine like a smooth rotation of the hips with focus on movement of the waistline… if that makes sense.”

“That’s a damn good description,” said Romelle. “Should we all try it together?”

The whining practice went on for awhile with Adam chanting, “Stick it out! Let’s see those booties!” The playlist switched over to another song. 

‘Yeah, yeah  
You remind me of butterfly doors  
Waist tight with a body like oh’

“Let’s move on,” said Romelle after everyone seemed proficient with the whine.

“Yeah, one sec,” said Adam, looking down in front of him at Shiro practicing. “Just admiring the view.”

Lance heard Shiro laugh and saw him stand back up straight.

“Yeah, we’re definitely moving on,” said Romelle with an eyeroll.

‘She a freak, she a dancer  
She gon' pop it on camera  
Throw it back if you nasty  
Bounce it like it's elastic’

“This is a toe bounce,” said Adam. Romelle was facing away from the audience and bouncing up on her toes. “In music videos they usually do a close up of the booty while the dancers do this move. Adam used his fingers to frame her booty. “Close up it looks like that butt is bouncing like crazy!”

‘Go ahead, break it down real low  
Stop playing with it  
Red light, green light, go…’

“Next is the shimmy,” said Romelle while Adam turned away from the audience to demonstrate. “Ya lock yer knees tight and shimmy yer hips back and forth real fast. That way you get those booty cheeks bouncing back n’ forth off each other.”

“Then, like with all these moves, you can change your arm positions,” said Adam. “You stretch you’re your arms to the side.” He only did this with one arm since the other was speaking into the mic. “You can point at the booty as if everyone wasn’t already lookin’. You can stretch your arms above your head and make really pretty lines with your body. And these arm positions work nice for when you do the whine too. W-h-i-n-e. See I’m capable of change. Take that all my ex-boyfriends!”

Adam turned back to the front. “Now if you’re wearing something tight or worse, boxy, no one’s going to be able to see your booty bounce. I tell you this every week, come dressed to move. Choose comfort over fashion.”

“But if you’re us, you can do both,” said Romelle with grin.

“You will not get that nice jiggle in a pair of jeans,” warned Adam. Lance was definitely regretting his jeans, but he didn’t know! “You do not wear jeans to this bar.” Then he added, “Except for you Keith, sweetie. I would never deprive the world of your ass in those skinny jeans. They are iconic. Everyone, check out Keith’s butt later. That is the booty that launched a thousand ships.”

‘Pretty Coke bottle frame hoes  
Patty cake, patty cake, anything goes’

Lance glanced back at Keith who was taking this discussion of his ass in stride. Lance definitely loved Keith’s butt in those jeans so he couldn’t really blame Adam for monologuing about it on stage even if it was a bit weird.

“Last couple moves,” said Romelle. “This is a leg pop where you twist out yer straight leg while leaning yer weight on the bent leg. Then ya go back n’ forth between the two sides.”

“If you’re like me, neither leg is straight,” said Adam. “However, just pick the less bent one to start. When you twist out that knee you want to picture throwing that booty out to the side.”

“The better you are at relaxing your booty muscles, the nicer the jiggle you’ll get.”

“Once you’ve got the singles down, you can do the double pop then do two singles and a double.” Adam and Romelle demonstrated this together. “Single. Single. Double. Single. Single. Double. Exactly. Like. My. Sex life.”

“Adam!” scolded Coran from the bar.

“Oh, are you actually listening to me?” gasped Adam. “Why y’all so obsessed with me?”

“Last move!” said Romelle drawing attention back to the dance lesson. “The Bend and Snap.” Romelle stuck out one leg straight and allowed her hand to slide down it while she bent over it then she snapped back up, doing a hair flip at the top.

“It attracts boys,” said Adam, “That’s science. Reece Witherspoon taught us that.”

Finally a move Lance already knew. Plus he needed that boy attracting science. Reece, give him strength!

“Now that y’all’ve successfully completed yer twerk lesson,” said Romelle, “We’re gonna put together a couple combos so you can all be our backup dancers.”

“First part is basic twerk while lowering down followed by a body wave back up followed by another body wave,” said Adam. “Your lyric cue is ‘Now we back in it, back in it, back in it. You better run.’” Adam demonstrated as he sang this. “And you’ll remember that’s your cue because you’re gonna put your back in it, back in it, back in it.”

“The next cue right after starts the same with the lower twerk, but instead of a body wave back up we’ll do a shimmy t’stand,” said Romelle. “The lyrics are ‘You goin’ see, you goin’ see, you goin’ see. See how it’s done.” Romelle demonstrated the three twerk pops lowering down then the shimmy back up. “What’re you gonna see? You goin’ see dat booty.”

“Then we step across, twist, and repeat the exact same combo, but instead of the shimmy, we do the Bend and Snap.”

“Right after that the line is ‘My daddy told me’ and we’re going to start doing those leg pops with the single, single, double.”

“When we reach the line ‘Now you keep callin’ we switch to the whine.”

“When we hit the chorus,” said Romelle, “we’re countin’ on y’all to freestyle and just go crazy.”

“We don’t have time to teach you choreography for a three and a half minute song,” said Adam, “But we gave you a toolbox full of sexy moves so use ‘em and remember, at the end of the song we finish with a booty smack.” Adam and Romelle tapped their own booties to demonstrate. “Your own booty, mind you. Don’t go touching someone else unless they specifically ask no matter how cute they are. Speaking of which… Shiro, you can hop back in the booth and run our light and sound again.”

Lance wasn’t sure what to expect once the intro to the song started playing. Romelle and Adam - Romy and Michelle - had their own choreography that began with them both doing this slow motion walk in place that was trippy to look at.

He might’ve been a bit shy to start with the twerking without being led (most people on the dancefloor were looking around at each other and nervously giggling,) but Matt squatted down and went ahead, tucking and popping. He wasn’t exactly form perfect (Lance himself was far too much of a perfectionist to sacrifice form for confidence,) but Matt went for it and that was at least admirable. So Lance squatted himself down, Hunk following along too, and began his slow concentration on tucking and popping. While Adam began to sing.

“Late night  
I stay up  
I’m way too high to hear ya”

Romelle stepped in front of him, taking over the next line.

“Get wasted  
Go crazy  
I know you want to, baby”

Last week Lance had been paying more attention to Allura’s singing voice than Romelle, but this time he listened to hers. Her voice was sensual, almost poutish.

‘Like a sexy baby,’ he thought, but then pushed it away because that was the stupidest thing his brain had ever come up with (and it had come up with a lot of dumb shit.)

Adam’s voice he’d never heard before.

“You can’t ignore it  
You put these bitches in their place”

His voice was more soulful with an attitude ready to flare up at any moment.

“I’m being honest  
Your pussy sweet like creme brulee”

They both moved and danced in sync with surprising skill as Romelle took the lead on the song again.

“Hey, it’s me  
I’m the girl with the fake ID  
Been dope on the scene since I was sixteen  
Daydreams, making a reality”

Lance was trying to remember the freestyle moves he’d been taught, but was also caught up watching them perform because they were really entertaining together. He remembered sticking out his butt and bouncing on his heels was a move so did that until the first music cue came around.

Romelle and Adam’s faces made it very clear that it was time for everyone to follow along as they turned to side, stuck out their booties, and popped their way down, while singing, “Now we back in it, back in it, back in it...”

What are we going to put our backs into? Popping that booty.

“We goin’ see, we goin’ see, we goin’ see…”

What are you gonna see? You goin’ see dat booty.

Lance was always pretty good at picking up choreography and he was proud that he was able to remember the pivot, especially when most everyone else on the dance floor froze up instead and began laughing. When they turned Lance noticed Matt was doing his own thing which was… mostly expected.

“My daddy told me  
‘don’t trust your soul, you’ll lose your head’”

This was actually cool doing this coordinated twerk choreo with everyone on the dance floor. It was exhausting - holy hell! Dancing was already tiring without jiggling at the same time - but it was really fun.

“Bitch, I am out here!  
Don’t look back when I’m in LA”

Romelle and Adam pumped up the energy for the chorus (which was impressive because Lance had thought they were already at one hundred.) Lance knew it was time to freestyle again, but the show they were putting on was drawing his focus. They had all these lighting changes (being controlled by Shiro standing in the booth with a remote pointed at the ceiling) that gave them an extra flare.

“Late night, I stay up  
I'm way too high to hear ya  
Get wasted, go crazy  
I know you want to, baby”

Man, butts could do some amazing things if you trained them right. Now that Lance was aware he was attracted to butts of all gender, he was starting to get this guilty ‘too thirsty for everyone’ feeling.

“It's me, rollin' up with the tie-dye tee  
Hey, it's me  
Little pussy with the voice like cream”

Then they dropped down to the floor and wow. So that’s why they were wearing kneepads.

Adam and Romelle were good dancers. Keith could easily concede to that and he usually enjoyed their routines, even the twerking since he knew it took a lot of skill. Of course this time around he wasn’t paying attention to the stage. Not with Lance making that booty drop in front of him.

Keith in no way regretted his decision to just sit and watch. Keith had not once removed his gaze from Lance’s ass.

“I guess that answers my question over which one of you is going to be the bottom,” said Pidge.

Was that comment supposed to make him blush? Unfazed, Keith asked, “How does he get so low?” 

“Lance is all about the yoga and you can deposit that image directly in your spank bank.”

“Nah,” said Keith with a shrug. “Think I'll have the real thing.”

“You’re confident.”

“What’s the point in not being?”

“Exactly my philosophy,” agreed Pidge. “However…if you want my advice, if you actually want to tap that, you’re going to have to put in some more effort.”

This finally got Keith to turn away from the show he’d very much been enjoying. “What does that mean?”

“It means, I know Lance gave you a little sip of his milkshake last week, but if you want the whole cow, you’re going to have to invest properly.”

“I’m on a date with him, ain’t I? How much more should I invest?”

“I dunno maybe smile, look him in the eye, and answer questions with more than one syllable.”

“Maybe this is what I’m like on a date,” said Keith, defensively. And he had more to say about how he hadn’t even been expecting a date, but his thoughts were interrupted by Pidge pushing back her chair.

“I’m going to put in our karaoke requests.” Pidge took off towards the DJ booth, maneuvering between twerking rednecks. 

SMACK!

The song ended with everyone slapping their own butts much like every other dance Keith had seen these two choreograph.

“Let’s give it up fer Romy and Michelle,” said Shiro, giving the correct stage names this time. 

“Thank you!” said Romelle in response to the applause.

“If you wear shorts and knee pads next time we’ll teach you floor work,” promised Adam.

“Be sure to tip us!” said Romelle.

“Yes, tip us!” said Adam, kicking up a leg as they both pranced away.

“Tip us lots!” yelled Romelle, her microphone having been taken away by Shiro.

Shiro began his usual spiel about how karaoke worked here at Gorgeous Man’s. Lance, Hunk, and Matt came back to the table looking sweaty and happy. Keith attempted to correct his face to… well… not happy, just not angry. Neutral maybe?

“That was so fun,” said Lance, sitting down next to Keith. “I wanna take a full class. Do they teach at a studio around here?”

“Adam teaches spin classes on our campus Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays,” said Hunk.

“How do you know that?” asked Lance.

“He has his resume at the back of the menu,” said Hunk, flipping to the last page where indeed a resume was stuck inside the plastic sleeve.

“Oh look,” said Lance, flipping to the last page. “Mine has headshots.”

“Gimme,” said Keith and Lance wondered for a moment if he wanted a headshot for himself. “Coran hates it when Adam self-advertises over the drink menu.”

“Mine has his acting resume,” said Matt, holding open his menu. Keith snatched that too. “He’s a creative director at the community theater. I didn’t know Arus County had a community theatre.”

“You didn’t know Arus County was anything other than the college campus until an hour ago,” said Pidge, returning to the table.

“Not true. I knew it had a McDonalds,” said Matt.

“Where were you?” asked Lance as Pidge sat down.

“Put mine and Hunk’s song requests in. You figured yours out yet?”

“No,” said Lance shrinking down. “Keith, what about you?” Lance’s voice sounded weird. Why was asking Keith questions getting more awkward every time?

“Don’t know if I’m singin’.”

“What?” gasped Lance.

“CAN WE GET MATT UP TO THE STAGE?” boomed Shiro’s voice.

Matt went to stand and Pidge threw out her arm. “Not you. You’ve got the most basic name ever. It can’t be you because you didn’t put in a song request.”

“Yes, I did,” said Matt, standing up anyway.

“When?” demanded the rest of them, but Matt was already heading to the stage.

“I’m so sorry,” said Allura, appearing with a tray of drinks. “I always get slammed when Adam and Romelle do their dance lessons so t’ make up fer it I brought yer first round on me.”

Allura had remembered their orders from last week and set their drinks down in front of them. She gave Pidge another glass filled with cherries with almost no room left for liquid. 

Matt’s karaoke song started up with a loud blast of synthesizer and everyone and their cat instantly recognized the song as The Final Countdown by Europe. There were a few cheers of approval from around the room.

Hunk and Lance turned surprised eyes to the front to see Matt headbanging onstage.

“Of course he picked a song with a one and a half minute intro,” sighed Pidge. “Of course.”

“Lura,” said Keith, holding up the stack of resumes and headshots he’d pulled from the menus.

Allura sighed, taking them and setting them on the tray. “He did it again?”

“He did it again.”

“Only Adam would advertise t’ try t’ get a new job at his current job.”

“I think he’s more hopin’ t’ get discovered here.”

“By who? Maurice?” she nodded her head over to the same man with the one shut eye that had been washing his hands in the bathroom when Keith and Lance were making out last week. 

Keith laughed, genuinely laughed at this. Lance was instantly jealous of someone else being capable of drawing a laugh out of his date.

“Right, like this is the Voice or something?” said Lance at a volume and speed that were both too extra. He made this worse by adding a forced laugh. Everyone at the table turned to look at him.

Allura cleared her throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “Sal says apps are on him t’night so let me know what y’all’d like.”

“Oh hmmm,” said Pidge, swinging open her menu. “Let me see...” She immediately closed it. “We’ll have one of everything.”

“I think he meant for the people on the date,” said Lance, “and be reasonable. You’re not eating all that.”

“I ate nothing but Chex Mix and raman this week,” said Pidge, “Mama’s starving.”

“I’ll check with the kitchen,” said Allura. “Anything special you’d like, Keith?”

“Not hungry.”

“‘Kay. I didn’t bring ya a drink because I didn’t know what you were drinkin’ t’night.”

“Nuthin’” said Keith.

“Alright,” said Allura, tentatively. She retrieved the menus. “I’ll be back with whatever food Sal agrees to make.”

Allura left and Lance looked Keith’s way. “Not eating or drinking?”

“Nope.”

“How date like,” he mumbled.

Lance noticed Pidge glare Keith’s way. But then she looked at her drink and sighed.

“What’s wrong, pal?” asked Hunk. “Thought you loved that drink last week.”

“Yeah, when it was a surprise. Now it’s just same ol’, same ol’...” Pidge looked towards the stage and her eyes went wide. “Oh shit, where’d he go?”

As if to answer to her question, Matt came jogging past them. He was weaving between tables, one fist raised up in the air, kicking up his knees in time to the music.

“Phew, didn’t lose him,” sighed Hunk.

Pidge jumped to standing. She started waving to get her brother’s attention who was doing laps around the now empty dancefloor. When she caught his eye, she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, “Get back on the stage!” Then she pointed and yelled, “Go!”

Keith looked to Lance who was lightly drumming his fingers against the table, a pinch of concentration between his brows. It was dorky and cute in the most endearing way. Keith was just about to say something mocking when Lance noticed him looking and tucked his hands away in his lap and sat up straight. 

Okay…

“Turn around!” yelled Pidge. Keith looked to the stage to see her brother had followed her direction to get back on the stage, but was now facing away from the bar full of people. He was ‘dancing’ by swinging his hips in large, low dips while directing this performance towards the wall.

“Other way!” yelled Lance.

Hunk whistled then called out, “This way, buddy!”

All their attempts to direct Matt’s stage performance were gaining him attention as more and more of the crowd began looking to the stage so when he did suddenly jump and spin to face the front while belting out the first line of the song, “We’re leaving together!” there was an eruption of cheers that drowned out his second line.

“And maybe we’ll come back…  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground”

The group at the next table belted out the backup, “Leaving ground!”

“Will things ever be the same again?” Matt threw his fist up in the air and belted out, “It’s the final countdown!”

A cheer erupted along with a spattering of applause. Matt marched in place, picking up his knees while bobbing his head. “The final countdown!”

He jumped back off the stage, eliciting a large groan from his sibling and proceeded to mosh by himself, but not for long as some of the more alternatively styled regulars ran onto the dancefloor and began jumping and colliding with him.

“Ohhhhhh!”

Following Matt’s lead, when the instrumentals hit, they all started headbanging.

“This is so weird,” moaned Pidge, burying her face in her hands.

Keith smirked and leaned back. It was entertaining, to say the least.

Matt sang the next verse from the dancefloor, more people joining him there. The table beside them cleared out to go play backup singers. 

“And things to be found,” sang Matt.

“To be found!” the others sang.

“I’m sure that we all miss her so  
It’s the final countdown!”

People around the bar were joining in to yell out, “The final countdown!” along with Matt.

Without warning Matt dropped his mic arm limp to his side then then walked off the dancefloor. People were all craning to keep watching him. Pidge stood up on her chair to track him. When Keith couldn’t see he gave into the curiosity and stood to see where Matt was heading, which happened to be right into the Men’s Room. The bathroom door swung shut behind him.

“Uh, he knows that’s the bathroom, right?” asked Hunk.

“Ugh, Matt,” moaned Pidge.

“Is it possible he’s peeing?” asked Lance, who was also on his feet and leaning to the side to get a view of the bathroom door. Not that there was anything to see at the present moment.

“It’s a long instrumental break, so yeah, knowing Matt he is very likely peeing.”

“Can one 'a y’all check in on him?” came Shiro’s voice over one of the other mics. 

“I’ll do it,” said Lance, throwing his hand up in the air as a volunteer.

Lance approached the bathroom. Everyone was watching him because everyone in the bar was now invested. He opened the door slowly.

“Is he in there?” yelled a regular.

Lance peeked then turned and shook his head no. Yet, while he was looking back at the crowd, a hand shot out and yanked Lance inside the bathroom.

There was a collected gasp from the crowd followed by a tension relieving laugh. For a second everyone was convinced this was high stakes and then remembered it was literally just a bad rendition of The Final Countdown.

“That was like a horror movie,” said Hunk, one hand pressed to his chest. “What’s he doing with Lance in there?”

“Murdering him… making out with him… your guess is as good as mine,” said Pidge, dropping down into her seat, seeming to resign herself from behaviour monitor.

‘They better not be making out,’ thought Keith.

‘Look who’s jealous,’ said his brain.

‘I’m not! It’s just… that’s *our* spot.’

Conversation started to rumble throughout the bar as the instrumental break reached an end. And then, when people were beginning to lose interest, the Men’s Room door burst open.

“The final countdown!” Matt and Lance sang together, posing against the doorframe. 

The place collectively lost its mind. It was the loudest Keith had ever heard them cheer for an amateur and it was only mid-performance. Matt couldn’t sing. At least not like Lance could. But he was funny, whether it was intentional or not. He put on a good show.

Keith cracked a smile. They’d earned it.

Matt moved back out into the crowd as he sang, “Oh, the final countdown” which was basically all the words that were left in the song, but on repeat. Everyone was pumped to see Matt reappear and crowded him so they could pat him on the shoulders as he passed by. Lance was his follower, singing along, but not miked. He was getting the sloppy-seconds love.

Matt pointed a finger forward as he walked and sang. It had a Pied Piper affect as so many that were already standing chose to follow him. Logically he would’ve led them to the dancefloor. Matt was not logical.

Instead he came up behind Coran who was walking with big plates of food. Matt put his hands on Coran’s hip, confusing the bar owner who didn't pause his step. Coran looked back over his shoulder, unable to turn completely with the heavy plates of food and Matt holding onto his hips. 

“What? What’s happening?”

Lance took hold of Matt’s hips from behind. The people behind them clued in immediately and following their lead. And just like that, Coran was leading a conga line between the tables. 

Resigned to the madness, Coran just kept moving towards the table he needed to deliver the food to. Like a game of Slither.io, the train kept getting longer and longer as more people abandoned their tables to join in.

Matt released Coran’s one hip so he could lift the mic up and sing, “The final countdown!”

Coran dropped off the plates of food and the whole conga line had to pause while he checked in to make sure the patrons didn’t need anything else. Then it was back towards the bar! Matt was not letting go of Coran’s one hip and no one else was giving up either.

The laughter from everyone in the conga line would likely drown out the singing if Matt weren’t straight up yelling the words at this point. 

“It’s the final countdown!”

“Just go,” said Pidge to Hunk, nodding for him to go join the line. He immediately hopped up to do so. This left Keith and Pidge at the table once again sorting the participators from the non-participators.

The conga line passed by their table and when Keith saw Lance’s smile and the way the woman behind him was gripping his hips, he felt a pang of jealousy, one he could admit to. Keith wanted to grip Lance’s hips from behind…

‘And make him smile?’ pressed his brain.

‘Shut up.’

The line travelled all the way back to the bar, passing by Adam who looked absolutely distraught that a conga line was happening without him. This made Keith chuckle. Coran went behind the bar and Matt tried to lead the entire line with him, but Coran swatted at him until he backed up.

Matt turned to those he’d led to this part of the bar and sang the final, “It’s the final countdown yeah!”

They erupted in cheers and applause and instead of basking in it, Matt turned to the exit, pushed open the door, and walked out.

The applause kept going for another twenty seconds until it became awkward considering Matt hadn’t come back inside to take a bow.

Concerned, Pidge sat up straight. “Motherfucker….”

“Did he leave?” asked Keith.

“Yeah, he definitely left,” said Pidge, jumping to her feet and heading into the press of the crowd. The flow was working against her since everyone was heading back to their seats now that the fun was over.

“I am gonna need that mic back,” said Shiro from the booth. “Can one ‘a y’all go after him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Date Night Karaoke Klance Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/22muv7lhpv2drb4d6tzzjlrki/playlist/74IpIyIV7feL8FJE129sbn?si=R778-tmaT-GMyGrdtqBoRg)
> 
> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> Booty by Jennifer Lopez and Iggy Azalea  
> Elastic by Joey Purp  
> Lava Lamps (feat. Beekwilder) by Matt Noyes  
> The Final Countdown by Europe
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> BBBKxoxox
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bangbangbeefkeef)


	3. I need NOISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is awkward. Lance is a disaster. Everyone is up in their business. This date is doomed to get worse before it gets better...

Keith lost track of what was happening as he sat down. A minute later Lance, Pidge, and Hunk escorted Matt back to the table. 

“Nice,” said Keith, nodding towards Matt as he sat down.

“Oh, were you watching?” asked Matt which seemed like a question that didn’t need to be asked.

“I’ll take the mic back,” said Hunk, speed walking across the dancefloor.

Lance looked at Keith strangely as he sat back down, hands folded neatly in his lap. Where was the awkward, hyper energy from last week? Or rather from thirty-seconds ago when he was conga-ing?

‘Fix your face,’ said his brain. ‘He thinks you’re mad at him.’

‘I can’t help my resting bitch face…’

“I have been informed,” said Shiro from the booth, “that it was Matt’s first time ever singin’ karaoke so let’s give him a hand.” The crowd obliged, adding in some ‘whoops’ for good measure. “Which would explain the confusion over where he should sing from. Gentle reminder, folks, as tempting as these wireless mics may be, resist the urge to take one home with you. Also, don’t take it to the bathroom. Whatever yer business is in there, you do not want to be miked.”

“Did you pee in there?” asked Pidge, giving her brother the side-eye.

“A gentleman never tells,” he answered, giving her a tip of his imaginary hat.

“Alright, while we have Hunk up here with us,” said Shiro, gesturing to Hunk onstage, “Let’s give him some love.”

They clapped for Hunk. Lance, sitting up extra tall and clapping extra hard.

“I’ve been staring at the edge of the water  
Long as I can remember never really knowing why”

Lance let out an encouraging cheer. Pidge cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, “Islands represent! Woo!”

“I wish I could be the perfect daughter  
But I come back to the water  
No matter how hard I try”

The Disney nerds in the bar began filtering over to the dancefloor.

Lance took out his phone and shifted his gaze to Keith. “Um, I’m going to quickly go record this for the ‘gram.”

“Gram?”

“Instagram. You know? Do it for the ‘gram?”

“‘Kay,” said Keith, content to just sit and watch the big guy sing. He had a rich tenor voice that contrasted the original version of the song, but Shiro had dropped down the key to accommodate. He also emoted really well when he sang.

One thing’s true about the Disney nerds is they didn’t need to be drunk yet to fuckin’ belt out the lyrics along with Hunk.

“But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?”

They were so dramatic and as soon as Lance had finished filming his clip, Keith saw him tuck his phone away and join in with the women, enbys, and one dude in throwing out their arms and singing like they were about to board a boat and go on a quest to return the heart of Te Fiti.

“If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I’ll know how far it goes!”

Whatever he did, Lance gave it his all. That would explain the flowers and table cloth and overall good manners on the date so far. 

“He held that last note like a champ,” said Shiro as Hunk exited the stage to loud applause. “Just like a champion… champion…,” sang Shiro, transitioning seamlessly into his own performance.

“I'm calling you from the future  
To let you know we've made a mistake”

Keith knew Shiro loved the live country nights, but by the next Saturday he was always itching to sing something outside of the that genre.

“There's a fog from the past that's giving me, giving me  
Such a headache”

Lance and Hunk returned to the table at the same time Allura arrived with Romelle in tow, both carrying multiple plates of food. Matt’s jaw dropped and stayed like that, hanging open.

“Sick!” said Pidge, rubbing her little hands together in anticipation.

Romelle dropped her plates off and left without ceremony. Allura stayed to check in on drink orders. Pidge and Hunk asked for a second round.

“Keith?”

“Still no.”

“Lance?” Lance looked at his beer that he’d barely taken two sips from.

“I’m good. I’m not really drinking tonight.” He glanced over at Keith. He didn’t want to get drunk while his ‘date’ stayed stone cold sober.

“Yer new,” said Allura, noticing Matt who was staring at her, mouth agape. “What’re ya drinkin’?”

“Ummm,” said Matt, eyes wide. No words forming.

“No alcohol for him,” said Pidge, cutting in. “He’ll have Ginger Ale. Do you have sippy cups?”

Allura shifted her eyes to Pidge, but she was having a hard time not looking back at the man that was staring at her. “Um, I can put a lid on it like we do fer children. Anything else?”

“I have a question,” said Hunk, raising his hand slightly. He had one of the karaoke books open in front of him.

“Shoot,” said Allura.

“How come Don’t Stop Believin’ is crossed out and beside it is written ‘On Hiatus?’”

“Oh, Shiro does that sometimes,” said Allura, giving a little dismissive flick of her wrist. “The staff gets so sick of hearing the same song choices week after week and usually multiple times a night. Don’t Stop Believin’ was the staff jump in song fer a long time before Shiro gave it a break. Africa will likely go on hiatus next.” She looked at Lance and said, “Yer lucky you sang it before it did.”

Lance sunk down in his seat. He got it, okay?! He has the most basic taste in song choice ever!

“What about this though?” asked Hunk, opening up his book. “All of Whitney Houston has been blocked out. Is that on hiatus?”

Allura sighed and rolled her eyes. “No, that just means Adam got to that copy.”

“Doesn’t like Whitney?” asked Lance.

“Contrary. Loves Whitney and thinks he can claim entire artists fer himself. Go ahead and pick, Whitney, honey.”

“Shiro will play it fer you,” said Keith. “Worst Adam will do is pout… or spit in yer drink.”

“Wait, what?” coughed Pidge.

“If that’s all,” said Allura her voice getting chirper, sparing an uncertain glance at Matt who was still staring, “I’ll be right back.”

“Ketchup!” shouted Pidge after her. “And wet wipes!”

As soon as Allura walked away, Matt turned back to the table with a gap mouthed expression. “Oh my god. Oh my god, that woman is gorgeous! Wow!” 

Lance gulped, shifting his gaze uncomfortably to see how Keith was reacting to this.

“Why is she waitressing when she could be modeling? Oh! Do you think she’s actually a famous actress and she’s only working here to research a role in an upcoming movie?”

“No. She works here,” said Keith in a flat tone.

“Do you know that angel?” asked Matt, leaning towards Keith. “Can you please tell her to get an agent right now? She’s being wasted hidden here. She needs to be streaming onto our devices for all to appreciate. Right, Lance?” Matt knocked his elbow against his.

Lance’s mouth went dry. Keith’s eyes shifted to look at Lance. Lance cleared his throat. “I do not agree with any of those statements…. Except the one about Allura working here because I can confirm that as the truth.” Oh no. He sounded crazy.

“What?” gasped Matt. “C’mon. You have eyes. You’ve seen her. I saw you looking at her.”

Lance shook his head far too vigorously. “What I think is happening here is a difference in personal taste.”

“This goes beyond personal taste. Anyone can judge conventional beauty and she is beautiful.”

Lance had yet to stop shaking his head. “No, I think Keith is beautiful.” Lance gestured to Keith, but did not have the guts to actually see the boy’s reaction.

Matt’s gaze, however, did shift to Keith. He lifted up an eyebrow, his expression falling. “Okay, sure. Dude’s got it going on, but I’m not talking about on the street good looks. This is like comparing mere mortals to a goddess.”

The whole table fell silent. It was the most awkward silence Lance had ever experienced. 

“Okay, someone just agree with me already,” said Matt, looking around. 

“Um,” began Hunk, but failed to say anything more.

Matt was still looking around, making eye contact with everyone, waiting for someone to agree. Pidge growled then turned and punched him on the arm. “Ow! Why?” he gasped, grabbing his arm where she’d hit him.

“Read the fucking room!” she snapped.

“I tried. I don’t get it.”

“This is a date!” Pidge gestured across the table to Lance and Keith who were not willing to look at each other still.

“Oh,” said Matt, leaning back. “I didn’t know this was a date.”

“Clearly.”

“So like collectively this is a date? I mean, it’s kinda weird ‘cause you’re my sibling, but I’ll roll with it I guess.”

Pidge punched him again. “No, dumbass! Those two are on a date!” She pointed at Keith and Lance.

“Oh,” gasped Matt. “Then why are we sitting with them? It’s gonna make things awkward. I mean… I don’t know if anyone picked up on it, but what I said about our waitress was kinda awkward in the context of you two being on a date.”

“Ya think?” snorted Pidge.

“Hey look,” said Hunk with an awkward laugh, “A change of topic. So Keith, where are you from?”

“Here,” said Keith, deadpan. “‘cuse me.” Keith got up and walked off into the crowd. Lance opened his mouth to ask him to stay, but nothing came out. He turned back and face planted onto the table.

“Okay, so even if you’re gay,” said Matt, “Now that Keith’s gone, you can admit that our waitress if objectively beautiful, right?”

“God dammit, Matt,” screeched Pidge, “Are you seriously going to die on this hill? I should’ve never let you out of our room!”

“Lance, you okay there, buddy?” asked Hunk, concern in his voice.

Lance mumbled, “No,” into the table.

“Matt,” said Pidge.

“Yeah huh?”

“Go be elsewhere.”

“Okay.” 

Lance heard the scrape of the chair as Matt got up to go. When it was safe to come out, Lance raised up his head. “This is going so badly,” he whined.

“So maybe there’s room for some improvement,” said Hunk, being an optimist.

“No, this date is tanking,” said Pidge, being a realist.

“Maybe you should go talk to Keith instead of us,” suggested Hunk.

“Maybe,” said Lance, turning in his chair to see if he could spot where Keith went. He peered around and spotted Keith just as he stepped onstage to enthusiastically join Shiro for the end of his song.

“If I can live through this  
If I can live through this  
If I can live through this  
If I can live throught this, I can do anything”

“Never mind,” said Lance, spinning back around, his mood souring further. “He’s singing with Mr. Top Forty/Perfect Ten.”

“That can’t mean anything,” said Hunk. “He’s here on a date with you.”

“Maybe it’s a date,” mumbled Lance.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “How is the date status of this night in question?”

Lance groaned. “You two weren’t crashing the date yet… not date possibly... but Keith said he’d thought I just wanted to meet here to hook up again. He wasn’t expecting all this.” Lance gestured to the flowers. He really should’ve replaced the tablecloth, but it was bunched under his butt on the chair.

“Oh,” said Hunk, sinking down into his seat. Lance had never seen him so heartbroken and it was completely on Lance’s behalf.

“Fuck’em,” said Pidge.

“Oh, well I’m not even sure if that’s on the table still…,” said Lance, embarrassed.

“No, I meant forget about him. You are Lance fucking McClain and it is an honour, nay a privilege, to go on a date with you and if he can’t appreciate the effort the three of us collectively put in to making this date happen then fuck’em. Plenty o’ hot guys here tonight.”

Lance shrunk down and hugged himself. “Maybe that’s just it though… I got way too excited like I always do. Maybe this whole bisexuality thing is jumping the gun. Maybe it’s not for me…”

“Lance, no,” said Hunk, “It’s okay to take time discovering who you are, but just because the first guy you kissed –”

“Dick you sucked,” corrected Pidge.

“- isn’t the love of your life, doesn’t mean you need to go back in the closet. I think it’s really cool that you discovered this new thing about yourself and so brave of you to embrace it with your whole heart. The way you make a big deal out of everything is my favourite thing about you and if Keith had any taste, he’d love that about you too.”

“Aw Hunk,” squeaked Lance.

“But also, don’t count Keith out yet either,” continued Hunk. “Even if he had different expectations than you, he still sat down at this table knowing it was a date. He’s giving it his best shot even if it’s not as enthusiastic as yours.”

“I don’t know,” said Lance, “I just feel so lost as to what to say yet somehow I’m still doing all the talking. He’s not really saying anything and having three other people at the table should help the conversation flow, but it’s so log jammed.”

“We can be scarce,” said Hunk.

“I’m not going to be scarce,” countered Pidge. “I like sitting.”

“Pidge…,” warned Hunk.

“Fine,” groaned Pidge. “If you can get that boy back to this table, I will be less present and I will reign in my dumbass brother too.”

“Thanks,” sighed Lance, “I don’t think he’s coming back though… I just need a few minutes to think.” Lance got up and headed towards the bar. He looked over his shoulder to see Keith settling into the booth with that Shiro guy and from his body language, he looked very much unhappy as well. Probably complaining about Lance.

Shiro held up a finger then said into the mike, “Alright, can we get Pidge up here next?”

Lance watched his friend’s top ponytail move through the crowd as he dropped down on a barstool. 

“Why the long face, sunshine?” asked Adam, spotting Lance right away. “Is the date not going well? Wait… you’re not thinking of going home are you?” Suddenly Adam got really upset. “You can’t quit now! I believed in you!”

“Adam! Adam!” snapped Romelle rushing over to him and grabbing him by the shoulders.

“I trusted you!” cried Adam as Romelle dragged him slowly away. “I trusted you!”

“Can you calm him down?” asked Allura, appearing in front of Lance. “Y'all know we can’t cry unless we’re in the break room.” Then she turned to Lance and asked, “What’s going on?” When she looked at his dejected face she softened her voice. “Oh dear, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” grumbled Lance. “Just… the date’s a bust.”

*****

Keith moaned directly into the switch board where his face was resting.

“This about Lance?” asked Shiro, sitting back in his seat.

Keith grunted his confirmation.

“Sweet, ain’t he?”

“He’s givin’ me a toothache,” said Keith, sitting up with a groan. “I didn’t mentally prepare fer this.” He gave his face a rub, hoping to release some of the tension then he looked at Shiro with narrowed eyes and said, “You coulda prepared me fer this.”

“I thought you knew you were goin’ on a date.”

“Since when does ‘meet next week’ mean a date?”

“Sounds like a date t’me,” said Shiro.

“You ain’t helpin’! Ain’t you s’posed to be on my side?”

Shiro sighed and looked at Keith seriously. “What role do you want me t’play here? Parent or friend?”

“Assumin’ both lectures come t' the same conclusion, whichever is shorter.”

“This is not a judgement of yer sex life,” assured Shiro.

“And we’re off t'a bad start…”

“But…”

“There we go.”

“Do you think it’s possible you have sex with the guys yer attracted to immediately so you can classify them as a ‘hook up’ and use that as an excuse t'never let them get close to you?”

“Exactly when did ya become a therapist?” sassed Keith.

“Look, it’s just outta concern that you might be missin’ out that I say anything.”

“I want to be single, Shiro. I just want to hook up and have a good time. I don’t want no relationship.”

“That’s fair and I support that,” said Shiro, putting up his hands. “Except –”

“Ugh. You were so close t'being cool…”

“I remember a time not too long ago when you were open t’datin’ and hopin’ t’have a serious relationship an’ I hate t’think that yer bad experience turned ya against –”

“Nope. Cuttin’ ya off. You’ve exceeded yer word limit,” scolded Keith.

“Can I get an extension? I felt like I was on a roll.”

“I appreciate yer obligatory concern. I do. And Lance is a great guy –”

“Ah ha!” said Shiro, pointing at Keith.

“– fer someone else,” finished Keith. “But he ain’t right fer me an’ I shouldn’t be guilted into datin’ someone cuz y’all don’t understand that I prefer to be alone.”

“Yer right,” said Shiro, nodding. “Pressurin’ you t’date ain’t right.”

“Thank you,” said Keith, happy he won this one.

But Shiro also looked happy… Why did he look happy? “Good guy…”

“Huh?”

“It’s just…. yer usual speech explainin’ why you won’t date a boy that’s interested in you goes ‘he’s a good guy fer someone else.’ With Lance you said great...” Shiro crossed his arms, looking smug like he caught Keith.

“That don’t mean nuthin’.”

Shiro shrugged, still looking smug. Annoyed, Keith turned his attention to the stage where Lance’s friend Pidge was standing wide stanced in front of the lowered mic stand. 

“I'm that bad type  
Make your mama sad type  
Make your girlfriend mad tight  
Might seduce your dad type  
I'm the bad guy  
Duh”

She bounced on her heels during the instrumentals, loose neck swinging that top pony from side to side. This song was real popular right now and Keith had seen many attempts by patrons to sing Billie Eillish. He swore Pidge was the only person who was twisted enough to pull it off.

“He’s good, ain’t he?” commented Shiro, nodding to her.

“She,” corrected Keith.

“She? But last week –”

“Her pronouns change,” said Keith, reciting what Pidge had told him from memory, “We’ll get used t’it the more time we spend with her and if we’re ever unsure, just ask.”

“Hmm,” said Shiro, smiling at Keith in that closed mouth way he does.

“What?”

“Nuthin’,” said Shiro, stretching out. “Just sometimes I have these li’l proud moments where I feel like I’ve raised you right.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Ah -” Keith looked and saw Shiro’s right hand had tensed up.

“Givin’ ya trouble?” asked Keith, attitude melting to concern.

“No more than usual,” said Shiro, but his voice was strained. He tried in vein to massage his right arm with his left hand. "Better when I play daily, but I don't always have time."

“Lemme,” said Keith, taking Shiro’s hand and laying out his forearm on the table. He then went about the familiar routine of using his thumbs to massage Shiro’s grip muscles. 

*****

“So basically I don’t think he’s into me. At least not like that.” Lance glanced back over his shoulder to automatically look for Keith. There he was over in the DJ booth, rubbing Shiro’s arm. It was so flirty and intimate… it made Lance feel extra hopeless.

Allura sighed drawing Lance’s attention back to her. “I wish I could tell ya what Keith is thinkin'. I’m real disappointed in him right now that's fer sure.” She dropped her elbows down onto the bar and rested her chin on her hands.

“I don’t wanna put you in the middle,” said Lance.

“Oh, I’m involved either way. He is my best friend after all.”

“Oh, I didn’t…,” began Lance. “You don’t…”

“Act like best friends, I know,” chuckled Allura. “We tend to act more like big sis/lil brother despite bein’ the same age. I’ve known him m’whole life, ya know?”

“I didn’t know,” said Lance. “I know nothing about him except that he’s from here, he likes to sing, and he’s gay. He won’t talk about himself. That’s part of the problem.”

Allura nodded sagely. “Check this out,” said Allura. Behind the bar on the wall there were dozens of framed photos Lance hadn’t noticed before. She pointed to one that was a school photo for a class of little kids. “Met in kindergarten.” There was a little girl with white hair and boy with a mullet that stood out to Lance before she even pointed them out. “Didn’t become friends ‘til high school. And trust me, it wasn’t cuz there were so many other kids in our class t’be friends with. There weren’t. Keith just… kept to himself mostly.”

“What changed in high school?”

“My life got real complicated real fast and my friends turned on me, but… out of nowhere Keith defended me. Then I paid him back in kind by gettin’ him outta some trouble… then he got me outta some trouble. Then it became a pattern for us – stickin’ up fer each other, lyin’ fer each other, coverin’ fer each other...”

“What were you two into?”

Allura laughed. “We were int’ datin’ our own genders an’ back in our high school days that was somethin’ that needed t’be buried.”

“Oh, so you’re a lesbian!” said Lance. Of course that’s why she didn’t respond to his flirting...

“Actually I’m bi,” said Allura.

“Me too!” said Lance, all too excitedly.

“I have a boyfriend,” said Allura, quickly.

“Oh, I… I wasn’t hitting on you. I just… I got excited.”

“Shoot, sorry,” said Allura. “I’m just used t’… nevermind. I was talkin’ ‘bout Keith.” She laughed. “We were each other’s beards. Went to prom t’gether ‘n everythin’.”

“So you know him pretty well then.”

“Yeah, but it took me the longest time t’get anywhere close to him. I can tell ya now how creative he is ‘n funny ‘n clever ‘n so sweet ‘n loyal.” Allura seemed to get choked up as she spoke. “I can’t imagine my life without his friendship.” She slid her hands across the bar to take hold of Lance’s hands, “It would just… just break my heart t’ think that someone who was able to see somethin’ in him right from the get go gave up on him just ‘cause he’s a hard person t’get t’know.”

*****

“You need a physiotherapist.”

“I would need insurance first,” said Shiro, wincing as Keith hit a trigger point.

“Get a job with insurance.”

“Right, I’ll just apply fer all the jobs in Arus County that offer benefits… Oh wait…”

“We need t’move somewhere you can get a job with insurance,” said Keith, angrily massaging his arm and making Shiro grit his teeth.

“I’m all for you movin’. Where’s Lance from? Bet they have plenty o’ fancy jobs there.”

Keith just kept quiet and focused on massaging.

“Oh Keith, you never asked him where he’s from, did ya?”

He did not dignify this with a response.

“Did ya ask him anythin’ about himself? What’s his major? Last name? Any siblings?”

“That stuff’s boring,” grumbled Keith.

“Yeah, but it gets your date talkin’ ‘bout themselves and leads t’them sayin’ more interesting stuff. You really didn’t try at all, did ya?”

Keith rolled his eyes so hard he felt like they might roll back into his skull. 

“I like when you get mad  
I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone  
You said she's scared of me?  
I mean, I don't see what she sees  
But maybe it's 'cause I'm wearing your cologne”

Romelle approached the booth and deposited a drink in front of Shiro. She glanced at Keith and snorted. “Look who quit his date already,” she said, in her hocky English accent. “Adam thinks Lance gave up, but I believe it’s the other way round, hmm?”

“You know you’re not British, right?” said Keith, scowling at her. “You were born a stone’s throw from here.”

“‘cuse me, this ain’t mine,” said Shiro, pointing at the whiskey on the rocks.

Romelle dropped her tray to the side and groaned. “Oh, don’t be coy. It exhausts me.”

“I’m serious. I didn’t order no drink,” said Shiro.

“It’s obviously from your ‘secret admirer,’” said Romelle, using air quotes. “He sends it every week and every week you act as if this is some mystery. This isn’t fun for me!”

“A secret admirer you say?,” hummed Shiro, picking up the drink and giving it a swirl. “Who could that be?”

“I hate you both,” groaned Romelle, storming away.

Keith looked over at the bar to see Adam doing a very bad job of pretending to be busy with customers. Shiro raised his glass in his direction. Adam twisted away without acknowledging him then headed out from behind the bar, carrying his pack of cigarettes.

“I’m a bad –  
Huh”

“Let’s give it up for Pidge,” said Shiro, scooping up a mic on autopilot.

“Woo!” cheered Pidge. She threw up a pair of middle fingers as she hopped offstage.

“Ain’t she a treat? Folks, I’ll be takin' a short break. Keith will be here t’accept yer requests.” Shiro hit play on a playlist, downed his drink, and then turned to Keith and said, “Cover me.”

“Little early for a break,” snapped Keith, but Shiro was already heading across the dancefloor. “Romelle!” Keith shouted, spotting her at a table nearby.

Romelle looked at him annoyed, said one more thing to the table then walked over. “What?”

“They went on break t’gether.”

“Then follow them,” she pressed.

“I’m watchin’ the booth and it’s yer turn.”

“Dammit,” swore Romelle, spinning and speed walking across the dancefloor. That’s when Keith noticed Lance wasn’t back at his table. He did a full scan of the restaurant and finally he spotted him at the bar… holding hands with Allura? His heart sank and he didn’t really understand why that hurt like that. 

This was probably for the best anyway. Lance had liked Allura first and Keith had given him permission last week to ask her out. He knew ‘Lura was supposedly seeing some outta town trust fund kid, but she never got serious with anyone. Lance could turn her eye eventually with his good looks and singing voice and chivalry. Plus Keith wanted to get out of this date anyway…

And yet… why was that not a relief?

‘Because you called dibs,’ said his brain.

“Ah fuck it,” swore Keith. He went onto Shiro’s computer and searched for a song that had just popped into his head.

*****

Lance had this thing where if someone else starts to cry in front of him, he will also start to cry. So now both him and Allura had tears in their eyes.

“Okay,” said Lance, giving her hands a squeeze, “I won’t give up. I really want to get to know him.”

“Sorry,” said Allura, with an awkward laugh as he drew back her hands and used them to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Got all sentimental outta nowhere when I ain’t ‘sposed t'cry in front’a customers”

“I’m goin’ on break!” called out Romelle, rushing past Lance and tossing her apron straight at Allura.

Allura caught it and yelled after her, “Okay, as long as Adam can cover –” she turned and looked around. “Where is Adam?”

“We’re both on break!” yelled Romelle, already heading out the front door.

“You can’t both go on – oh forget it,” moaned Allura. “Sorry Lance, I gotta –”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Lance, “Thanks for talking to me.”

She smiled and went off to help other customers. 

Lance’s eyes wandered over the photos at the back of the bar. He spotted a younger Coran with his arm around another man with white hair just like Allura’s. Was that his husband? Then his eyes fell on a high school graduation photo... 

In it he recognized Allura, Romelle, and Keith, but it wasn’t a stiff photo with them standing and smiling. Each of them had their graduation robes open, their street clothes visible underneath. Their gazes off camera, their expressions disinterested, their poses casual to the point of having been carefully chosen. Between the cigarette dangling from Romelle’s lips, Allura’s Doc Martens, and Keith’s slouching against a tree it was evident they were “the outsiders” in school. Simultaneously too cool and too weird to assimilate with the rest of the sheep (that were blurry in the background posing nicely with parents and diplomas.)

They looked like such an interesting clique. Lance wanted to go back in time, know them, be friends with them. In highschool he’d been popular, but he’d also never dared step out of line for risk of being rejected. College had been a shock. The realization that the rules of popularity no longer applied threw Lance pretty hard. He was so grateful his roommate turned out to be Hunk and they made fast friends with Pidge. Finding friends who weren’t afraid to be weird for the sake of self expression had really opened his eyes.

There was still a lot Lance was learning about himself. Hunk was right, discovering he was bi was exciting.

Allura was right too. Keith was worth putting in more effort to get to know.

A repetitive bass from the speakers drew Lance’s attention out of his head. He spun around on the stool and spotted Keith up on stage. Oh, so he was singing himself?

“The boy I love’s got another girl  
He might be fucking her right now”

There was a collective cry of encouragement from the bar. Keith had home court advantage and the fact that he was singing meant people were jumping up to crowd the dancefloor.

“Guess I’m contagious,” sang Keith with his raspy, sexy voice as he scooped the mic off the stand. “It’d be safest if you ran." He rolled his eyes. "Fuck, that’s what they all just end up doing in the end”

It was subtle how his body shifted from ordinary movement to dance. His feet slide stepped as if moving without friction. His upper body shifted too. His left arm pop and locked and contorted until it wrapped over the top of his head.

“Take my arm, break it in half  
Say something, do it soon  
It’s too quiet in this room”

Just as fluidly he untangled his limbs. That arm pulling the tie out of his ponytail so his hair fell loose. He moved smoothly across the stage, his body like oil.

“I need noise  
I need the buzz of a sub  
Need the crack of a whip  
Need some blood in the cut”

Lance was enraptured once again by Keith’s performance. It was like the experience of the song became Keith’s own story and for three minutes Lance couldn’t remember the name K.Flay.

“I need blood in the cut  
I need blood in the cut”

The electric guitar cut in and Keith’s energy level spiked to an eleven. He jumped, his hair flipping with his head bang. His movements chaotic, but controlled.

Then he shut it down, his body moving back to subtle fluid like motion as the second verse began.

“I don’t have an agenda  
All I do is pretend to be okay  
So my friends don’t see my heart in the blender”

Keith stepped to the front of the stage and on the word “blender” stepped off, spun 360, and landed gracefully sitting down on the edge.

Lance climbed up onto his knees on the stool so he could see Keith better. He didn’t want to take his eyes off him. 

“I need noise…” When Keith stood (in this crazy, defying gravity back bend kind of way) he did a twist step back onstage and his head turned towards Lance. He held his gaze for a line of the chorus then turned away again.

Lance didn’t know what that meant, only that he’d spotted him… being a weird, eager dork kneeling on furniture just to watch him. 

Groupie much? 

Maybe that’s all Keith had ever seen him as. Maybe that’s why him wanting to date him seemed ridiculous. He was a rockstar in this town and Lance was just some guy who wandered into his audience. Still, even if Lance was completely in awe of Keith, he was still going to try to meet him on his level.

The guitar hit again and Keith rocked out with the sound. His dance style looked wild, but disciplined. Most of all he was fun to watch. He got to really let his voice go as he wailed into the mic, “Ah ahahah ah, ah, ah… Cut, cut, cut, cut…”

The music changed up and got real quiet and so did Keith.

“Na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na”

Keith moved off the stage and into the crowd. “Everyone get down,” he said, interrupting his own performance. He demonstrated by crouching and gestured for those around him to do the same.

It only took a few enthusiastic followers to copy him and soon everyone else on the dance floor was getting low with him.

“Na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na”

“Sing it with me,” instructed Keith.

“Na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na”

Others sang along. Keith bounced on his heels in his crouch and the others followed suit. The energy built like they were winding up.

“Na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na”

Keith leapt to his feet and everyone followed him up. Jumping up and down to the music.

“I need noise  
I need the buzz of the sub  
Need the crack of the whip  
Need some blood in the cut”

Drawn to him, Lance had climbed off his stool and moved back to stand by their table, on the edge of the dancefloor. Keith was so talented and sexy and captivating. Lance wasn’t sure if he wanted to be him or be with him (both probably.)

Keith stepped back onto the stage, delivering the final lines of the song, intense and almost angry.

“I need blood in the cut  
I need blood in the cut!”

The crowd cheered like crazy. Lance was expecting him to do another backflip after Keith replaced the mic, but instead he stepped off the stage with purpose, and pushed his way through the crowd. Keith walked right up to him and before Lance could think of something to say, Keith scooped an arm behind his back, bent him backwards, and kissed him deeply.

The cheers for Keith’s performance hadn’t even died down yet, but now they morphed into cries of “woooooo” in reaction to the blatant same-sex PDA.

It all kinda turned into white noise for Lance as Keith’s tongue searched his mouth. He was such a good kisser. Lance had not imagined that. If anything his memory had downplayed it. 

Keith broke off the kiss and took Lance’s hand. “C’mon, babydoll. Let’s find a dark corner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Here is the [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/22muv7lhpv2drb4d6tzzjlrki/playlist/74IpIyIV7feL8FJE129sbn?si=zgeaEH-KTnKZkLv7K2I1GA) for this fic, which will be updated with each chapter.
> 
> This chapter's songs:
> 
> How Far I'll Go - Auli'i Cravalho  
> Champion - Fall Out Boy  
> Bad Guy - Billie Eillish  
> Blood in the Cut - K.Flay
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bangbangbeefkeef) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bangbangbeefke1)
> 
> BBBKxoxox


	4. Baby, don't make me spell it out for ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two very different ideas of what the date itinerary should be result in a head to head battle.

“C’mon, babydoll. Let’s find a dark corner,” purred Keith, giving Lance’s hand a tug.

Lance followed him for two steps before the horny fog in his brain started to lift. “Wait…,” he said, halting his steps. His arm was pulled on as Keith tried to urge him to keep following. “No, wait…”

“What?” asked Keith, finally loosening his grip.

“That’s just hooking up,” said Lance, anxiety rising. “I wanna go back to our table.”

Keith dropped his hand and said, “Suit yourself,” then turned and started towards the door.

“Wait, you’re leaving?!”

Keith turned around, but kept slowly stepping backwards as he shrugged, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets. “I came, I saw, I sang. Doesn’t seem like this is going t’happen,” he pulled out a hand to gesture between the two of them, “so yeah, I’m calling it…”

He spun back to keep heading out. Lance was aware people were staring at him. Their table nearby had Pidge and Hunk wide eyed. Every staff member was looking at them, all the patrons around them too. Lance’s embarrassment and aversion to conflict were urging him to just let Keith go.

And yet…

“Dude, what the hell?!” yelled Lance so loud, anyone who hadn’t been looking turned to look now. Did not help that there was no one in the DJ booth so no one had put on any music after Keith had performed. “You are not this rude!”

This seemed to get to Keith because not only did he turn around, but he stalked back towards Lance. “You don’t know me,” he said, articulating each word. “You don’t know how I am.”

“You think because you’re bad at conversation I can’t get a sense of who you are,” Lance argued back. “I wouldn’t be trying this hard if I didn’t. Keith, I have a feeling about you!”

There was a collective “awwwww” from some of the people nearby.

“A feelin’?” repeated Keith, his tone conveying exactly his own feelings on that one.

“Yes, a feeling! Ever heard of them?”

“I have feelings,” said Keith, through gritted teeth.

“Horny is not a feeling!” snapped Lance.

Now there was a collective “ohhhhhh.”

“And desperation ain’t a reason t’decide you like someone,” said Keith.

“Ohhhhhh…”

That one hit Lance hard. He struggled to come up with something to say and failed.

For a moment he thought he saw regret on Keith’s face like he was concerned he hurt him, but then it morphed back to neutral. “Pfffft whatever…” Keith turned to walk away and this time Lance let him.

“Lance, here!” said Hunk, rushing up. He shoved a microphone into his hands. Lance looked at it, confused. Was he expected to give a speech to get Keith back, but then he finally clued into the backing track that had started to play. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Pidge wave from inside the DJ booth. Okay, he had the best friends ever.

“Baby, don’t make me spell it out for ya”

The first line came out more ‘angry rant’ than singing. Keith stopped. Turned around, one eyebrow raised.

“All of the feelings that I got for ya  
Can’t be explained, but I can try for ya  
Baby, don’t make me spell it out for ya”

Keith stared at Lance and the spectacle he was making of himself. Singing Janelle Monae, really?

“It's like I'm powerful with a little bit of tender”

Lance’s attitude cooled as he got into the song, approaching Keith with graceful steps. He ran his hand from his own hair down his neck then chest as he circled around Keith. 

“An emotional, sexual bender”

Keith would not find him sexy right now! No!

“Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better  
There's nothin' better”

As Lance circled to Keith’s front he did a little shoulder shimmy and Keith bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from making an expression. Lance moved to face Keith as Pidge and Hunk came to flank him with microphones.

“That’s just the way you make me feel,” sang Lance with his honey voice.

“That’s just the way you make him feel,” sang Pidge and Hunk, altering the lyrics slightly.

“That’s just the way you make me feel.”

“That’s just the way you make him feel.”

“Uh huh! So good, so good, so fuckin’ real,” sang Lance, 

“So good, so good, so fuckin’ real.”

“Uh huh! That’s just the way you make me feel.”

“That’s just the way you make him feel.”

“That’s just the way you make me feel.”

Before Lance could keep going, Keith stepped right to him, throwing him with his proximity, and took that surprise as an opportunity to snatch his microphone away.

“This ain’t love so hunny, please stop it,” sang Keith, altering the lyrics. “Everything you like is in my jeans pockets…” He turned around and popped his ass out in a slow hip rotation.

Keith then spun to circle Lance, dragging his fingers across his collarbone as he sang. “I’d lay your body on a shag carpet” At close range he could see Lance’s face melt with desire so he got in nice and close to his ear as he added, “But it ain’t love so hunny, please stop it.”

Keith moved past Lance to direct his performance to the crowd surrounding them. “I know I’m powerful, but no part of me is tender,” sang Keith, “An emotionless sexual bender.” He turned back to Lance to see Pidge hand him a new mic. “Mess you up, yeah, but no one does it better.”

Lance leaned in at the same time as him and they both sang, “There’s nothing better.”

“That’s just the way you make me feel,” crooned Lance.

Keith had more to sing, but the mic was pulled right out of his hand. “Hey!”

“So I ask you t’watch the booth,” said Shiro, mic dangling above Keithe’s head, “and yer interpretation of that is to start a karaoke battle?”

“I didn’ start it!” argued Keith, gesturing to where Lance was working the crowd on the dancefloor. “Lance started it and Pidge put on the song!”

“How could Pidge put on the song if you were in the booth?” asked Shiro, scowling at Keith.

“Oh my god. He needs back up,” said Adam, jumping up to grab the mic from Shiro’s hand.

“Yeah, I do,” agreed Keith, putting out his hand for the mic.

“Not you,” said Adam, protectively turning away. “I’m Team Lance.”

“But he already has Pidge and Hunk!” shouted Keith, but Adam was already heading to where Lance was on the dancefloor. “Shiro?”

“I’m Team Staying Out of It,” said Shiro, throwing up his hands.

“And I’m Team Watch Your Date Fall Apart,” said Romelle, passing by with a grin. “But Adam does need backup.” So she followed him to the dance floor.

“Eyes on me,” said Adam, speaking into what was now his mic and getting out in front of everyone like he was leading a dance class, “and follow along.”

“That’s just the way you make me feel,” sang Lance.

To the beat of the guitar strumming Adam kicked up his knees while moving across the floor to the left. Everyone was used to his dance classes so the others, including Lance, followed along. 

When Lance went, “Oh!” Adam stumbled to a stop, acting as if he’d been pushed over there. The others stumbled to a stop too.

They reversed directions with the same move as Lance sang, “That’s just the way that I feel, now baby!” He was really letting his voice loosen up. 

“Do any of my staff actually work here?” scoffed Coran appearing by Keith.

“Um…,” mumbled Shiro.

“Good god! I can’t help it! Uh!” sang Lance. 

“I do,” said Allura, swooping by with three plates per arm. “And I’m covering ten tables right now!”

“I’ll help with that,” said Shiro, catching up and taking a couple plates.

“It’s like I’m powerful with a little bit of tender”

Keith recognized Adam and Romelle’s voice joining in with Lance’s. He was trying to ignore what was happening on the dancefloor because at least it would annoy Lance (if Keith didn’t get the opportunity to hijack his performance again.) But then he turned and Lance was right in his face.

“An emotional sexual bender,” purred Lance suddenly all up in Keith’s personal space. He was… wow, somehow hotter still? Like, Lance was hot when he was awkward, but all this determination and laying out of his desires was insanely sexy.

“Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better”

Lance was all over Keith, rubbing his ass to his front. Keith decided this meant he should get to rub his hands up and down Lance’s sides and grip his hips.

Fuck he wanted to do this naked…

And Keith was vaguely aware that at the same time Adam and Romelle had decided to corner Shiro and Allura, respectively and grind up on them in much the same way. Meaning of course that all service in the restaurant had also grinded… to a halt. And that was bad for business. Too bad Keith didn’t fucking care because Lance was unabashedly getting him hard and he was pretty sure if he asked Lance again about that ‘dark corner’ he’ll get a yes this time...

“What about the way I make you feel?” said Lance, glancing over his shoulder at Keith.

“What?” clipped Keith.

“That’s just the way I make you feel,” sang Lance strolling away. 

“That’s just the way we make you feel,” Adam and Romelle echoed.

Keith found himself stumbling forward, trying to keep that body contact. He was completely whipped by the press of an ass.

Coran had spotted what Romelle and Adam were doing and was chasing them back towards the bar. 

“... the way I make you feel…,” crooned Lance.

“... the way you make me feel…” Keith sang quietly to himself, still following Lance like a zombie in heat. 

No…

He couldn’t keep acting exactly how Lance was describing through song. Keith needed to find his own microphone…

Lance was really feeling this impromptu performance like the crowd was with him. He was feeding off Keith’s reactions, but the problem was, when he spun back around, Keith was gone.

“That’s just the way you make me feel,” sang Lance for the final time, willing his energy to keep from dropping even though his eyes were desperately searching for Keith.

Did he leave?

The whole point of the song was to keep him from leaving. Now people were clapping for Lance and he couldn’t even enjoy it because he’d only wanted Keith’s attention.

“Lance!” yelled Pidge, pointing into the crowd. Lance didn’t see anything until Keith raised up above the heads of the others, standing up on a chair. Also, he had a mic again.

“Pidge, drop a beat,” said Keith, looking over at Pidge in the DJ booth.

She shook her head no.

“C’mon please?” 

Pidge shrugged like ‘yeah okay.’

Keith was ready to go, but the speakers remained silent. “Pidge!”

“Hold on,” said Pidge, into a mic now. “Let me load up the program.” Her fingers flew across the laptop keyboard. The crowd was murmuring a bit and Keith was afraid he wasn’t going to be able to steal the spotlight if the spotlight dwindled away while Pidge had technical difficulties.

But then the speakers sparked back to life as she dropped an old school Boom Bap beat. The place was refocused immediately. There were some whoops and claps in appreciation of the beat. This was Keith’s cue to start, locking eyes with Lance in the crowd.

“If feelings were intentions  
We’d be buildin’ bridges instead of fences  
Policians be comin’ to their senses  
‘stead they’re putting up defences”

Keith dropped into the flow of it, the rhymes coming almost faster than he could rap them. 

“Everyday, when your’e gay  
It’s like livin’ in the trenches  
Our culture is at war  
So forgive me for blowing off your attention  
When you’re not returning my affection  
Got me questionin’ your comprehension”

The crowd reacted with every line, building him up. Meanwhile Lance was looking totally thrown.

“Of the risk and its consequences  
Wanna try, to be with a guy  
But with queerness there’s expenses”

There was a roar of agreement with that line. Everyone in the bar knowing what that meant.

“In this town there’s only one safe space  
And baby, you’re already in it  
Marriage might be legal, but visibility’s still unfit  
Just makin’ sure your sexuality ain’t counterfeit  
Like if you’re just experimentin’  
And want me to babysit”

“Whoooaa,” came the collective reaction of those around Keith. 

“Maybe just keep dating girls  
Then your reputation won’t take a hit”

Feeling cocky, Keith added a dismissive wave and said, “Straight boy bye”

Pidge cut the beat with that line. There was laughter and cheering at the conclusion of his rap. Keith spread out his arms to soak up the attention. Then he did his signature move of holding out his arm to pretend to drop the mic, but then catching it with his other hand.

He looked back towards Lance and realized he’d lost track of him in the crowd. That is until he rose up higher above the others, having copied Keith and found a chair to stand up on. What exactly was he going to do now? Sing again?

“Pidge, I would also like a beat dropped please,” said Lance.

Okay, this would be interesting.

The beat started back up and Lance got this pinch of concentration between his eyebrows that was really cute in an innocent kind of way. 

“You question my intentions - uh -” Lance’s first couple words were confident, but he stumbled at the end, losing the beat. “Uh…” Lance looked around, nerves evident on his face. Everyone had been quiet, but when they saw him looking discouraged, they started to make some noise.

“Go on!” someone yelled.

“Keep going!”

“Yeah!”

A clap started up and soon the place was clapping their encouragement. Gorgeous Man’s is awesome in that way. It’s what Shiro always encourages, “Here we clap for everyone.”

Keith clapped too against the mic in his one hand. Lance looked up at him, eyes widening. Keith gestured to him as if to say ‘go on.’

Lance cleared his throat and started again.

“You question my intentions  
Say I’m doing this one a whim  
But I think that’s just an excuse  
So you don’t have to let me in”

The crowd reacted positively. Lance managed to rhyme. He could probably stop there, but he’s encouraged and keeps going.

“Maybe I just got here  
Don’t make me any less than you  
Wanna know if I’m for real  
I’m standing here  
That’s the proof”

He looked Keith in the eye and called him out as he rapped.

“You’re telling me to go date girls  
But to me you sound biphobic  
Yeah, I picked a label for myself  
But that don’t mean that I chose this

“I can pass for straight  
Stay safe from all the violence  
But hey, anyone can be straight  
If they set themselves on silent”

“Yeah!” shouted Pidge just as the bar erupted with applause. 

“Yo… hey,” said Keith trying to get everyone’s attention back so they could go another round, but the cheering kept up like maybe they thought Keith was shut down. He was about to try again when the mic was snatched out of his hand once. “Hey!”

He looked to see it was Coran who had it now. 

“That is it! I’m sick of this place being a musical free-for-all! From now on the microphones will remain onstage and on the stage only. No more taking it into the loo or outside or starting impromptu rap battles in the middle of the area where my staff are trying to serve food. No more mad house! I mean it this time!”

Coran turned and shooed Keith off of the chair he’d been standing on. He looked around, but couldn’t spot where Lance had gone. Hunk caught his eye and just shrugged.

“Folks,” came Shiro’s voice over the sound system as he’d found his way back into the DJ booth, “the microphones actually belong to me rather than the establishment so I do make the rules. I agree. Let’s not take to the bathroom or the bar or outside -”

Just as Shiro said that Keith noticed the bar door swing open and saw Lance disappear outside.

“- Let’s say the mics can travel to the dancefloor with you as long as it’s your turn to sing and aren’t skipping out on serving people at the bar. Yes, Adam, that is a specific call out.”

“Woo!” shouted Adam from the bar as Keith walked by on his way towards the door. He saw Adam cup his hands around his mouth and shout, “I’m back now! I’m being a good boy!”

*********

Lance pushed open the doors, feeling the cool night air hit him. It was a relief when the door swung shut, muffling the noise of the busy bar. But then… he heard it open again.

“Lance? … Hey, Lance.” Lance ignored Keith’s voice as he stalked through the gravel parking lot.

Didn’t stop Keith though ashe jogged to catch up to him… then passed by him completely, hopping up into a truck bed then turning to face Lance, “Come up here.”

Lance stopped dead in his tracks, clenching his fists by his sides, anger ready to spill over. “I’m not having sex with you in a truck bed!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Will you just come up here?”

Lance groaned. It was the worst invitation ever. So why did it work? He climbed up to see Keith occupied, sliding the cab’s back window open.

“Are you breaking into this truck?!” snapped Lance.

“It’s chill,” said Keith. “It’s Shiro’s.” He then squeezed his entire top half through the little window. Whoa. He tiny.

The energy left Lance’s body and he dropped down to sitting. He heard what sounded like the glove compartment closing before Keith wriggled himself back out of the window then shut it.

“Want some?” asked Keith, dropping to his butt and offering Lance a vape pen. “You seem like ya need t’calm down. It’s weed,” Keith clarified.

“Yes,” said Lance, taking it. He flicked it on and waited for the ready light.

“That was good. What you did there,” said Keith.

“Felt awful,” said Lance, staring at the vape light. “I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“Never free-styled?”

“Never rapped at all more like.”

Keith looked at him with quiet surprise then he smiled to himself. “Then you feel the difference.”

“Huh?”

“Between performing and ‘raw.”

“Is that your trick?” asked Lance. “You don’t perform, you’re just… raw?” The light turned green. Lance took a drag, holding it in.

Keith shrugged. “It’s not performing if the emotion is real. But then it’s really about finding the right material.”

Lance blew out the vapour. “So not being a basic bitch karaoke chooser like yours truly.”

Keith raised his eyebrow. “Why do ya say that?” 

“Because everyone made fun of me for choosing Africa!”

“They… did?”

“Well, I dunno. You all said people choose it all the time.”

“Is that the same as making fun of it?”

“Well, now that I say it out loud it’s not, but in my head it was!”

Keith let out a laugh. “Wow okay. I didn’ know song insecurity was a thing.”

“We can’t all be Mr. Raw Emotion, I don’t have the karaoke book memorized so I know all the deep tracks. I go with what I know.”

“I didn’ deliberately memorize it. It just happened over years of being here every single day,” said Keith with a shrug.

“Every day. Wow. You really love this bar.”

“Yeah…” said Keith with a deep nod. “Or I’m employed here.”

“You don’t work here,” said Lance, dead sure.

“Why would you say that?”

“You’re not working right now.”

“My shift ended at five. I’m a prep chef. I work the early shift on Saturday so I’m free to do karaoke at night.”

“Oh,” said Lance staring at the vape pen because that was perfectly logical and it must’ve been the weed that made him argue in the first place. “Wait… so you didn’t want to order any food because…?”

“I make it all day everyday.”

“Right…” It was all making sense now. “Then why weren’t you drinking?”

Keith looked at Lance then down at his knees. “‘Cause when I drink I get wandery.”

“Wandery?”

“Ya heard me. I wander around.” He used his fingers like a pair of legs to demonstrate this. “You know this. That’s why I kept poppin’ up and wanderin’ off last week when we met”

“I thought you were just being mysterious.”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just how I get when I drink. I was tryin’ to stay put t’night.”

Wow. So Keith was making an effort? Lance just hadn’t recognized what an effort for Keith looked like. “You know,” said Lance, “telling your date where you work is basic date conversation. That’s dating 101.”

“You never asked me that question.”

“... Okay, maybe that’s on me.”

Lance took another drag then went to pass it back. Keith waved it off, refusing. 

“‘Sposed to be quittin’. S’why it was locked in Shiro’s truck.”

“You two are close, huh?”

“Thick as thieves,” said Keith, fidgeting by dragging the heel of his shoe back and forth on the truck bed.

“So you like him,” said Lance, leading him.

“Yeah…” said Keith scrunching up his face.

“Maybe even love him?”

“That too,” said Keith.

“Well, I think you should go for it,” said Lance, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. The weed was giving him a ‘fuck it’ kinda mood.

“Go for what?” asked Keith. Lance used his expression alone to answer that question. “Dang it, Lance! Shiro is my brother.”

“Really?” gasped Lance. “I guess he’s asian and you’re… vaguely asian… Different dads?”

“Vaguely asian?” repeated Keith, looking insulted.

Lance’s weed rattled brain finally played back what he said and he actually gasped. “I’m sorry! For someone who is also ambiguously biracial, I sure hold a lot of prejudices over what different races should look like.”

“It’s cool,” said Keith, letting Lance off the hook. “I’m Japanese - Korean - Polish.”

“Cuban - Scottish,” said Lance.

“Shiro is Japanese, but we’re not actually related by blood.”

“Oh?” said Lance.

“It’s kinda a long story…,” said Keith.

“Oh…”

Keith almost just shut up about it. He’s not a fan of telling long stories, especially when they’re about him. He always assumes he’s going to lose the other person’s attention, going to have to rush through it as if apologizing for making them listen. It doesn’t seem worth it to even start most times. And stories about himself are the worst because he can’t seem to ever get a reaction other than ‘uncomfortable.’ But then… this is a story about Shiro, not Keith.

Fuck it. Keith reached over and took the pen from Lance. He took a drag. Let it settle over his brain. Then he started talking.

“My mom took off shortly after I was born,” said Keith. If he rushes through and doesn’t look at Lance, he won’t get pity, “And my dad passed away when I was ten.”

“Oh my god!”

Surprised, Keith looked at Lance who then slapped a hand over his mouth. 

Lance mumbled through his fingers, “I am so sorry. I am a loud reactor. Just continue and ignore my random noises.”

Keith pinched his eyebrows together, unsure how he felt about Lance’s loud reaction, but he kept hold of Lance's eye contact as he continued. 

“I guess normally I’d’ve ended up in foster care, but that would’ve involved being carted off who knows where. Maybe the city. Maybe further. My Pops was a big part of the community here so the town council voted to make me a ward of the county.”

“Is that… legal?”

“Probably not,” said Keith. “But they decided to honour my father’s memory by keeping me housed, clothed, fed, and schooled until I was grown.”

“What did that mean?” asked Lance.

“It meant families in the communities took turns lookin’ after me. The council made a schedule and every few months I’d move homes.”

“So when they say it takes a village to raise a child, with you it literally took a village, huh?”

“ Yeah,” said Keith, relieved that Lance was cracking jokes instead of awkwardly backing away because this is the weirdest and most depressing childhood he’s ever heard of. Keith frowned. “Thing was… and as much as I am grateful to every family that took me in and helped me out, back then I acted out a lot because as nice as it is to have a roof over yer head…”

“It’s not the same as having a home,” said Lance, completing the thought.

“I was a terror. Tried to run away more times than I can count.”

“And go where?”

Keith shrugged. “Dunno. Just… away.” Sometimes he still thought about ‘away.’ “Sunday morning there’s only one thing folks around here do and that’s go to church. So no matter which family I was stayin’ with, I always got dragged along. I tended to be a bit… disruptive during the service so the council decided -”

“Jesus Keith, did the town council decide everything about your life?”

Keith gave Lance a pained expression then continued. “They decided to put me in the choir.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because then I’d have t’stand at the front of the church the whole service and everyone could keep an eye on me.”

Lance laughed. “Okay, I don’t know if I feel sorry for you or sorry for everyone else that this was necessarily.”

Keith smirked. “Not for me, no. It ended up being the best thing that ever happened to me. Shiro was the choir director. He was the first person to tell me I can sing.” He still had the memory of the rehearsal where Keith had been singing softly knowing if he just mouthed along he’d get caught, but still not really wanting to participate. Shiro had leaned in right next to his face, making Keith uncomfortable then after half a minute he’d said, right in Keith’s ear so only he could hear, ‘you have a really nice voice.’

He didn’t get a lot of compliments back then… maybe at all since his dad died…

“That was a real life defining realization for you, wasn’t it?” said Lance, his voice serious, sarcasm gone.

“It was… nice. Nice to know I had a talent.” Because in those days Keith felt like he had nothing. Was nothing. “Shiro was cool and only nineteen at the time, but he lived by himself. When it came time for me to change homes he volunteered to take me.”

Lance stayed quiet now, allowing Keith to tell his story.

“Staying with Shiro was awesome. For the first time I actually felt -”

“At home?”

Wanted, but yes… “I felt sad, knowing it was temporary. That in a few months I’d be somewhere new, but then…

“He kept you, didn’t he?” asked Lance with a little smile.

“Yeah,” said Keith, shrinking down a bit. “He told the council that I would stay with him from then on and that was it. We’ve lived together ever since. He was only seven years older so we decided he wouldn’t be parent-kid, but big brother-little brother.”

And that summed up that explanation as to how Shiro is Keith’s brother.

“Wow,” said Lance. “People really love you, don’t they?”

“What?!” gasped Keith, shocked that this was Lance’s conclusion. “No, that was a story about how great Shiro is. How he’s loveable and people respect him enough to let him take care of me.”

“Yeah exactly, because he met you and loved you so much he wanted to keep you.”

“He’s such a decent guy that he took the burden of me away from the town,” corrected Keith.

“Dude, you said it yourself, the town wasn’t supposed to keep you, but they did. Families volunteered their homes to you because you are that loveable!”

“They did that because they loved my dad!”

“That bar,” said Lance, throwing out his arm towards Gorgeous Man’s, “Every single person in there loves you. I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”

Keith rolled his eyes in response.

“When I told them I was meeting you for a date, everyone bent over backwards to help me out. You inspire a lot of love in people.”

Keith shook his head. No, that was Shiro’s role. “People look out fer me because they care about Shiro. You know he didn’ come out or date anyone until I was eighteen?”

“No, I didn’t know that. Why?”

“Because he knew that if the town council knew he was gay they’d’ve deemed it inappropriate fer him to raise me.”

“Shit…”

“Even now there’s people in this town that think he turned me gay.” Keith rolled his eyes. “As if that were a thing…”

“Keith, I’m sorry,” said Lance, dropping a hand down on top of Keith’s. It was done so casually, but it felt so intimate. Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t think of pulling his hand out from under Lance’s, but then… he left it.

“Worse than that,” said Keith, “he lost his position as the Choir Director when he came out.”

“Wait… they fired him for being gay?”

“Not directly,” said Keith, “but right after he came out they told him that the choir budget was being cut and that if he wanted to stay on, Choir Director would no longer be a paid position.”

“Wow.”

“He did stay or did fer as long as he could. He loved that job, especially workin’ with the youth in the choir. But then suddenly the church changed the rehearsal schedule to Friday and Saturday nights. The two nights he works at Gorgeous Man’s so if he wanted t’stay with the choir, he’d have to give up that income too. He just couldn’t afford to so he had to resign. Then a few months later his replacement starts gettin’ paid...”

“Well fuck.”

“Shiro was pretty broken up about it. Hasn’t gone to a church service since. A lot of us stopped going… didn’ feel welcome…”

“I can understand that. I’m really sorry.” Lance’s hand gave the back of Keith’s a squeeze.

“So I kinda have this love/hate relationship with the town. I appreciate how they came together, took care of me, but… I’m so angry about how they treated Shiro and knowin’ how they feel about me being gay… and about my friends…”

Lance’s squeeze transitioned into a handhold. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but have you thought of leaving?”

“I did. I went away fer school.”

“Where?” asked Lance, surprise in his voice.

“The Manhattan School of Music.”

“Holy shit, Keith!” Lance’s reaction yanked hard on Keith’s arm. “That’s a legit school! I applied for that school! I didn’t get in…” His energy faded into self pity.

“I got a Scholarship.”

“Are you serious?!” gasped Lance, energy fully back. “Why are you not - did you - uh?”

“I dropped out after a year,” said Keith, frowning. Before Lance could question why he quickly said, “Family stuff came up.”

“That's too bad.”

“Yeah, but that’s just who you’re dealing with,” said Keith, pulling his hand from Lance’s as he drew up his knees and wrapped his arms around them.

“What do you mean?” asked Lance.

“I mean I’m a small town parentless college drop out who’s worked the same minimum wage job since I was a teenager. And that -” said Keith, spreading open his arms, “-is why I don’t like tellin’ new people about myself. I’d rather just be the mysterious hoebag in the tight jeans who can sing.”

“Right there,” said Lance, leaning his own head against his drawn up knees and gazing at Keith calmly.

“What?” asked Keith, confused.

“Right there is the difference between a performance and being raw.”

“What does that mean?” asked Keith, bristling.

“It means you shared.”

“More like I warned you,” said Keith, “that I’m not someone worth datin’.” He was kinda pissed that Lance reacted wrong. Here he laid out, plain and simple, why he’s not a keeper exactly as his ex explained it to him and Lance is just, ‘thanks for sharing!’

“Keith, what do you know about me?”

“You go to ShipCastle, uh, you’ve got a nice voice. You give one hell of a blow job.”

Lance snorted, which was kinda adorable. “I’m an immigrant. I moved her from Cuba when I was a kid. I told everyone at school that I’m from Miami, but really we only lived there a couple years. Couldn’t afford to stay. We moved around Florida a bit and right now my entire family, all four generations, live in a small house in Wellington.”

“That’s… in Florida?”

“Yeah, no one’s ever heard of it.”

“Okay, so you come Nowhere’s Ville. So do I. Ya don’ exactly compare to me.”

“I came to ShipCastle because every other music program I applied to rejected me. Now ask me how the music program at ShipCastle is?”

“How’s the music program?”

“I wouldn’t know,” said Lance, frowning deeply. “I had a mental breakdown one semester in and switched my majors after.”

“Oh…”

“I just didn’t feel like I was any good compared to everyone else there. I couldn’t hack it.”

“You have a really nice voice, Lance,” said Keith.

Lance’s mouth ticked up at the corners, just for a second. “I stopped singing for awhile. Hit my lowest point, thought of just going home. That’s when Pidge and Hunk started dragging me out to Beezers for karaoke night. It took some convincing, but when I started singing again, for a few minutes at a time, I could feel like me again.”

“When I sing,” said Keith, “I feel like my purest self.” He’d thought this many times but never actually shared that with anyone. “Like every other me is diluted at least a bit, but when I’m singin’ in front of others, I’m my most authentic.”

“See, shit like that makes me like you more,” said Lance, his frown finally turning into a real smile. Keith scowled, but it did nothing to deter Lance’s grin. “My point is, I think I look bad on paper, especially when I add in the whole ‘too dumb to figure out his own sexuality’ part. You think you look bad on paper too and if I was looking at you on paper maybe that would matter, but it doesn’t because I met you, Keith, and you can’t just be all…,” Lance pauses to gesture to him, “... you and not expect me to crush on you.”

“I was an ass to you,” said Keith, “it ain’t a good sign that you still like me.”

“Must be because I’m desperate, right?” asked Lance with an eyeroll.

“Look, I’m sorry I called ya desperate, but I’m tryin’ to keep you from dating an asshole.”

“Yeah, but asshole’s don’t usually care enough to warn guys away from them. Also, I spoke to Allura and she literally cried talking about how amazing you are so you can’t convince me you’re anything short of a great guy.”

‘Great guy’ right… 

“So I think what this comes down to,” said Lance, spreading his palms out on his knees, “is you’re not that into me. So, if that’s the case I’ll stop trying to keep this date going.”

Lance turned off the vape pen and spun around on his knees. He took careful aim then threw the pen like a dart through the open back window. It landed right back in the glove compartment. Lance at least felt satisfied with that. He’d always had the best hand-eye coordination. Too bad that isn’t a useful skill.

He went to get up when Keith said, “Lance…”

Lance paused, looking at Keith who was busy tracing invisible lines in the truck bed with his finger.

“... It’s not that I don’t like you. I do.”

“Oh thank god,” said Lance, dropping back down onto his butt, this time facing his body towards Keith.

“I haven’t had any luck datin’,” said Keith, slowly. “Every guy I’ve met, I met here and we’ve only ever hung out here because it’s the only place in the tri-county area that’s gay friendly. And…” Keith sighed.

“And?”

“A lot of them… all of them really, didn’t want to come out. They wanted everyone else in their life to keep thinking of them as straight. This one guy… he strung me along fer over a year sayin’ he was going to come out when ‘the time is right.’”

“Guessing the time was never right.”

“In the end he told me it was my fault because I wasn’t worth it.”

“Holy fuck, Keith!” exclaimed Lance. “That is so incredibly shitty.”

Keith shrugged.

“You know that’s not true, right?” said Lance, his voice softening.

“Maybe… now that I say it out loud it sounds stupid.” Keith chuckled, awkwardly.

“I guess I can see how you might’ve become a little avoidant of dating,” said Lance.

“Ya think? What about you? Why are you so single?”

Lance blushed. He looked away, scratching the back of his head. “Well, I uh, come on too strong.”

“You? Nooooo,” drawled Keith sarcastically.

“I tend to freak girls out then when I’ve realized I’ve freaked them out I back all the way off and shit ends as fast as it started.”

“You didn’ back off from me though.”

“Well, you’re not a girl,” said Lance. They shared a small smile then Lance frowned. “I can back off if you want. I’m pretty good at giving up...”

Keith felt strange. Like his chest was inflated and sore. He’d never told someone new so much about him. At first he’d been disappointed in Lance for not reacting how he expected, but now he felt strangely invigorated by their conversation.

Keith tucked his knees to his chin and said, “I don’t wanna be someone people give up on.”

There was a scraping as Lance shifted himself all the way up to Keith so his crossed knees touched Keith’s thigh. “I don’t think you are…” said Lance, nice and close. “I think you’re someone I wanna show up for. Stick around for. Come out for…”

Keith was weak. He was. He didn’t expect to get sweet talked by Lance. Awkward, foot-in-mouth Lance. But there he was saying just the right things and looking at Keith under long lashes with pretty blue eyes. He knew Lance wasn’t just flirting to get into Keith’s pants. Knew Lance didn’t know how to sweet talk or be insincere even if he tried.In some ways that was worse because if Lance was sincere that meant that what Keith did next came from a place of sincerity too.

Keith turned to Lance, dropping a hand softly to Lance’s knee. He leaned in, pressing the softest kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance couldn’t believe how gentle he was, how sweet. Every press of Keith’s lips he’d tasted before had been forceful and confident.

Perhaps… he’d never kissed the real Keith.

That’s the difference between a performance and being raw.

Lance dipped his hand behind Keith’s head and pulled him closer, wanting to draw him in deeper. Keith shifted to turn himself properly to Lance so they could kiss easier. He was so sweet and tender right now, hands searching to find Lance’s... fingers interlacing...

Lance's head was swirling with all the things he’d also wish he’d said. He didn’t express how amazing he thinks Keith is growing up the way he did and how happy he is he met him. All he could manage to get out as he pulled back for air was, “I like you.”

“I know,” chuckled Keith, giving Lance another peck then he paused, pulling back. “Fuck… I think I like you too…”

“Can you not say that like it’s the worst thing ever?!” snapped Lance.

“But it is!” argued Keith. “It means Shiro was right.”

“And Adam and Allura.”

“Fuck, them too...,” grumbled Keith, burying his face between his knees.

“And Pidge and Hunk.”

“Well, they’re yours to deal with,” he said, raising up his chin.

The sight of Keith’s lips made Lance want to kiss again so he leaned in and did just that. He was unsure if he was allowed to do so, but temptation got the better of him. Luckily Keith responded positively, taking hold of Lance’s shoulders and pulling him in tight, tugging and tugging until Lance decided climbing right onto his lap was the only way to satiate Keith.

Finally when he was cozy in Keith’s lap, that tongue swept into Lance’s mouth and he lost all sense of rational thought. His hands slid under his t-shirt, cool from the night air. Yes, he’d told Keith he wasn’t goign to have sex with him in this truck bed, but… minds can change.

Then suddenly Keith is lifted Lance up. He was certain there was a position change coming until… Keith moved out from under him and stood up, heading for the back of the truck. 

“Wha…?” muttered Lance, horny and feeling lost.

“We have a date to finish, remember?”

“Seriously?” Lance is amazed at how excited he is by this despite it meaning postponing sex (because hey, sex comes at the end of a date, right?)

“Yeah, you still haven’t told me all your siblings names or if you have any pets or listed other boring details about yourself.” It’s mean, but Keith said it with a cute grin.

“Let’s go!” said Lance, launching to his feet. 

They jumped out of the truck bed and walked back towards Gorgeous Man’s entrance, Keith scooping up Lance’s hand on the way there.

It took half the night, but Lance did it. He got Keith to actually attend this date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music in this chapter:
> 
> Make Me Feel - Janelle Monae  
> Original rap by me (I am so, so, so sorry)
> 
> [Date Night Karaoke Klance Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/74IpIyIV7feL8FJE129sbn?si=e6ifG-ptTbuzB9prAd0nQA)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bangbangbeefke1)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> BBBKxoxoxoxo


End file.
